Team in Reality, Family at Heart
by KryptojackJr
Summary: (Sonic Boom) Multiple One-Shots of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks as they have their moments that bring them closer as a family. REQUESTS ARE WELCOME! (See 1st Chapter for details.) Includes brotherly fluff, romance, and overall friendship, but it will not include anything higher than the K plus rating.
1. Never a Failure

**I couldn't help but see the gang in Sonic Boom as a family as well, so I decided to make some one-shots about the many moments between Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks. Just so you know REQUESTS ARE WELCOME! Just tell me what you want to happen and which characters you want in the reviews section. I will not accept requests containing death (except near-death experience.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and never will.**

**This first story takes place after the first episode of the TV Series, "The Sidekick". It involves Sonic and Tails.**

* * *

><p>The sun was descending into the background on this eventful day. What happened you might ask, well it's because of someone wanting to keep a close friend safe. This someone is named Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog to be exact. After his friend, Tails, ended up in a plane crash, he fired him in hopes to keep him safe…only for Eggman to use this to his advantage. As of now, he rehired Tails for his actions and the two were heading home, and that is where we are right now.<p>

'_Man, why did I let it happen to him again'_, Sonic thought as he was walking. '_I guess I can never be able to protect my best friend, my little brother, even if I chained him to the couch'._

On the other hand, Tails was thinking about how Sonic was acting on the way home. '_Why is he still so wary', _Tails thought to himself. _'I thought everything was back to normal…oh wait, everything's back to normal, but Sonic was worried about me before all this happened today.'_

Tails decided to talk to his friend. "Sonic? Are you sure you're okay, after all that's happened?"

Sonic was silent. In truth even he didn't know what the answer was. He doesn't even know if he's good enough for Tails anymore.

"Sonic are you going to answer me," Tails asked again.

Sonic replied in a slightly stern matter. "Tails, I don't really want to talk about this."

"But Sonic, you haven't been acting like yourself since we left the lake," Tails persisted.

"I said no, Tails!"

Sonic tried to calm himself after shouting that sentence.

"Sorry, let's just get home." That was the last thing said between them before they reached the door…with Knuckles and Amy nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime when the two started getting ready for bed, but Tails didn't want to sleep until he knew his blue friend would be alright.<p>

"Sonic," Tails started, catching the attention of the cobalt hedgehog. "You can't keep your feelings contained forever, so it's best that you tell me what's bothering you."

Sonic tried to reply. "But Tails-"

"No buts. I want to know why my big brother is so upset!"

Sonic tried to think of anything to say, but it fell short. He knew he had to tell Tails the truth, so he motioned Tails to sit beside him on the couch and explained.

He spoke nervously. "Tails…I don't know if…if I'm good enough for you."

Tails was taken aback at what he just heard. "What?"

"Think about it," Sonic continued. "I let you get in danger twice today! How good of a friend can I be if I can't protect my only little brother?"

Tails stayed quiet, wanting to hear Sonic's feelings unravel.

"When you were lying on the ground, not moving…I…I-I thought I…I thought I lost you right there and then. I wouldn't have been able to keep going without you, and it would've been my fault. If I had to give up everything to save you, I would've." Sonic was nearly crying.

That's when Sonic felt Tails wrap his arms around him, embracing him in a hug. As he looked down, he saw Tails looking back up to him, green eyes to blue eyes.

Tails spoke reasonably. "Sonic, you are not a failure to me; in fact you are the one I can truly trust even after today. I could never ask for anyone else to be my best friend, and that will never change."

Sonic was stunned. Why would Tails still want to stay with him? He decided to find out with a question.

"Tails, when you came back to save me from drowning… why didn't you just leave like I wanted you to," he asked.

Tails shook his head, smirking. "Didn't you hear me back there? It's not what sidekicks do…and it's not what friends do either. I stayed because even in a lava pit, even in a frozen wasteland, and even if you didn't want me to come along, I would be there to back you up, just like you do for me."

Sonic was beginning to understand. He continued to listen with a small grin on his face. "You're starting to act like me a little bit." He earned a small giggle from the young fox.

"No matter where you go, or where I go," Tails said. "We will protect each-other to the bitter end, no matter who tries to stop us."

With that statement, Sonic hugged Tails back; neither of them wanting to break apart of their hold. Sonic unfortunately had to do that as it was getting late, with the time threatening to break the schedule.

Tails was just about to go to his makeshift bed when Sonic held his arm. He looked back seeing that the day must have left him in fear of nearly losing him a third time. Tails decided it was best to sleep beside him tonight.

As the two were in their bed on the couch, they knew that everything will be okay, as long as they were together on this planet.

Tails whispered softly. "Goodnight, Sonic."

Sonic replied back, "Goodnight, Tails." Before drifting off, he laid a brotherly kiss to Tails' forehead. Both hero and sidekick slept in peace, keeping each-other warm as the cold stars washed across the sky.

They say that no man gets left behind, and that's what Sonic and Tails proved to themselves. The two will always help each-other out of the toughest situations, and no giant talking upside-down egg can stop them.


	2. Not a Weakling

**This is a request by Jssr13**

**The ones involved will be Tails, Knuckles, and Amy.**

* * *

><p>Tails was currently working on the Tornado, making good progress fixing it up for future missions. The only thing he hasn't been able to keep up with is his well-being, for he hasn't been keeping himself in fighting shape, relying on his technology for fighting Eggman. Soon things are about to change…<p>

"Hi, Tails!" Tails jumped at the voice, banging his head on the plane's hull.

"Ow! Don't scare me like that, Amy," He complained.

"Sorry. I was just dropping by to see how you're doing."

Tails smiled. "I'm doing fine! The Tornado is getting better, and the Enerbeams are still-"

Amy interrupted him. "No, Tails. I was talking about _you_."

Tails' ears drooped and his eyes looked away at the tone of Amy's voice. He was aware that he wasn't training as much as he should have been, and it was concerning to everyone around him.

"I know, Amy. I promise I'll catch up on training."

Amy shook her head. "You've been saying that for a while now and here you are tinkering away like you always do. If this keeps up you'll end up anti-social one day!"

Tails looked back at Amy. "Amy, even I wouldn't do that to any of you. I'll get up when I'm done."

Amy sighed, and sat in a chair. She wanted to get him out of his workshop today, and hoped she wouldn't have to force him out. Now she had no choice.

"Alright, Tails. If you are telling the truth, you'll have to prove it." She smiled cunningly and went back outside, much to Tails' confusion. Once she came back, Knuckles was right beside her.

"Well, little buddy, Amy hoped it wouldn't come to this, but you are getting up right now!" With that he literally dragged Tails from his work and went outside before letting go.

Tails was annoyed. "Ugh, what was that for!?"

"That," Amy began, "Is for not keeping your promises. We just want to help you and yet you won't let us, I mean look at you!"

Tails had gained some weight from his lack of exercise, and as of now he could barely lift Sonic when before he could do it no sweat.

Tails had a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry. I was just so caught up in my work that I don't pay attention to myself. I guess I'll just be the baby of the group for a long time."

"Tails, you're not a baby," Knuckles objected, "You're eight years old!"

Amy slapped her forehead. "Not that kind of baby. He means he feels like the weakest of the group."

"That's exactly what I am in your eyes," Tails reluctantly added.

Amy nearly lost her temper with Tails' lack of self-esteem, so she made sure he was looking at her and spoke softly to him with a reasoning tone. "Tails, we don't think you are the weakest link; in fact your intelligence helps us greatly with fighting against Eggman! You're a great fighter, a skilled mechanic, and no matter what you think of yourself, you're strong in your own way.

Knuckles agreed with Amy. "Yeah little buddy, Sonic's got the speed, I've got the brawn, Amy has her agility, and you have the brains. If you are still concerned about your physical strength, you can start training now if you'd like."

Tails only saw truth in their eyes, and he smiled at them, glad they didn't see him as a weakling. Tails soon started training again and this time, he made sure that he kept himself up to date. In his eyes, Tails saw Knuckles as not only a friend, but possibly even a brotherly kind of friendship like he and Sonic have. If Amy was like a sister to Tails, then he'd be glad to have a reasonable girl like her along, and maybe Sonic is thinking the same, if not more.

In a couple weeks, Tails was back in shape like he used to be, and he couldn't wait to get back in action.

Tails faced Amy and Knuckles in a very happy mood. "Thank you, guys. I couldn't ask for better friends."

Knuckles questioned his comment. "Do Sonic and Sticks still count?"

Tails giggled. "Of course they do, silly!"

Amy offered a group hug, in which only Tails agreed to do as Knuckles wasn't exactly a hugger. When Sonic came by the training grounds, he would always smile when Tails was around, watching him as he attempts to prove his worth, when his worth never needed to be shown. Tails' worth was always high in their hearts all along.

As a friend, or a brother, one would help another do the best he can, and that's what Tails learned from his experience in training. Tails would be there to help them too, to aid his family, as you could put it, anyway he can.


	3. A Game of Checkers

**This is a request by Dreadwing216**

**Our two characters are Tails and Sticks.**

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy day, and Eggman was preparing for an attack on a village. Thankfully Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles were on their way, but what about Tails and Sticks? Tails ended up hurting his leg, so he had to stay home while Sticks offered to keep him company. Let's see what happens.<p>

"So, Tails, is there anything we can do to pass the time," Sticks asked. "Maybe we could go hunting- no wait you're hurt…or maybe we can read something- wait I'm still getting used to that."

Tails offered a solution. "Why don't we just play checkers?"

"What's a checker," Sticks asked in confusion.

"No, not what I meant. Checkers is a classic board game involving two players."

"Oh," Sticks realized, "like the one Eggman kept winning?"

"Don't remind me. It's different…maybe I'll just show you."

With that, Tails slowly got up, holding his crutch, and brought out the checker board, and placed it on the table for Sticks to see. Sticks was curious about how this contraption works, even though it's made of wood.

Tails was placing the chips on the board when he was asked a question. "What are those for?"

"These," Tails started explaining with a grin on his face, "are what we use to play the game. That way this game plays is the chips can only go forward one square diagonally." Tails was demonstrating to it would be easier for her to understand. "If an enemy chip is able to jump over yours and onto the other side, it's out of the game. If you make it to the other side you can go backwards and forwards."

Sticks commented on the rules. "It sounds so simple…yet complex at the same time. I love challenge!"

"Be careful though," Tails warned. "If a chip takes out the other and there is another opportunity to do it again, he can until he can't anymore."

Once the game started, things didn't go as smoothly as they both had hoped. So far Tails was two chips ahead of Sticks, and both of them are in a tight decision. It was Tails' turn and he studied the board for any way out of the situation.

'_If I go there, Sticks can get it. If I go the other way it will still get caught…hmm, that one is stuck, so I guess this chip can only go one way: forward.'_

Once Tails made his move, both of them sudden realized that all the chips were placed so carefully that neither one of them could move.

"Uh, Tails what if this happens," Sticks asked.

"Um…I don't really know. This never happened before, and I'm usually the smartest one."

"Oh man, this is so much worse that getting stuck in the mouth of an alligator."

Tails was confused at the statement. "Why do you say that?"

Sticks latched her hands onto her head with a wide-eyed look. "Because it's making my head turn into spluton!

Tails burst out laughing at what he just heard. Sticks however…

"What's so funny!? You mean you don't know what spluton is?"

Tails caught his breath. "No, Sticks. It's just…spluton isn't a word but hearing it from you…" And Tails laughed again.

Sticks tried protesting but ended up laughing along with him as she too thought it was a funny word. Both of them forgot whose turn it was but at least they both gained something from all this: Sticks learned checkers and Tails was finally laughing since his injury.

"We're back, Tails!"

Both Tails and Sticks turned to the door to see Sonic and the others come through the door.

"Hi, Sonic," Tails replied happily.

"I've never seen you so happy recently…what were you two doing?"

"Oh… it's just a little board game."

"That's all?"

"Well…not completely," Tails finished looking at Sticks, who smiled back at him.

Sometimes you don't really have to do an activity to clear your boredom, because sometimes, all you really need is a friend to have fun with. Both Tails and Sticks remembered this lesson, and would look back to it whenever they needed to.


	4. Proving Worth

**This is a request by MariaTainaka**

**It involves Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. This also takes place after the first episode.**

* * *

><p>Amy had been walking with Knuckles on the beach for a while now. Her main concern was of how Knuckles couldn't get Sonic to be his sidekick; Knuckles Jr. Amy had the same sort of problem, so let's see how they solve it.<p>

"Y'know, Knuckles," Amy began, "I've been having a similar problem like you."

Knuckles looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Of course! Sonic kept rejecting my audition to be his sidekick no matter how much I try!"

"Well…" Knuckles thought, "Maybe he doesn't think we're good enough to be part of his team anymore. What if he thinks he can handle everything by himself? What a jerk."

Amy looked at her friend, wide-eyed. "Wow, Knuckles! I'm surprised you actually used your head!"

"HEY!"

It took them ten minutes to sort that argument out. Anyway, the two decided to work together and prove to Sonic that they aren't just for the sideshow; they are true fighters against Eggman's army!

* * *

><p><em>Next morning…<em>

Sonic was feeling much better after his sleep; not having any nightmares or worries about his best friend or anyone else. It was to his surprise that he found Amy and Knuckles glaring at him outside; arms crossed and didn't seem like they wanted a trip across the island. Sonic and Tails went outside to chat with the two, trying to keep a positive mood.

"Hey guys! What's shaking?" Amy raised her eyebrow at that comment.

Sonic's smile faded when he looked at the two, and was wondering why they were acting like they were. Sonic tried to ask again but this time, he'll get to the point.

"Alright," Sonic said, "What's the matter? Is it have-an-angry-face day or something?"

"Sonic." The said hedgehog flinched at Knuckles' tone; he wasn't usually _this_ grumpy…then again, he's hardly at his happiest either. "Me and Amy have been discussing about teamwork, and we came to the impression that you think you can fight Eggman on your own."

Sonic countered back, "I do not! Well…maybe when you aren't around but-"

Amy interrupted, "So it's true. If that's so, then Knuckles and I challenge you and Tails to a contest! Winning team is proven better!"

"What brought me into this," Tails asked.

Amy explained mockingly, "Let me see…oh yes, Sonic re-hired you since you're his best friend!"

"That's not the reason-"

"Look, you know you are at a loss without us two helping out, so are you two going to accept our challenge or not?"

"What if we don't accept?"

"Then you'll be two members short." Knuckles awaited their answer.

Both Sonic and Tails thought about it, and they knew if they didn't accept their challenge, Amy and Knuckles are bound to be packing their bags. The other thing they thought of was how they acted about the sidekick thing. The two got a little cocky about the situation, and they came to an agreement, and at the same time they said…

"Deal!"

* * *

><p><em>The Contest<em>

At the foot of the dangerous yet inaccurately named Mount Safety, the gang decided to have their contest based on climbing up the mountain. Sonic was the last to arrive for some odd reason.

"Where have you been, fastest thing alive," Knuckles asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, I remembered how I got up the mountain before to place the flag that's still there probably," Sonic explained, "so I kinda…asked Eggman to put obstacles on it."

Everyone glanced in Sonic's direction. "You _**what**_?"

"Whoa now! He's only setting up obstacles and won't be interfering with us, okay?"

Just then Eggman was flying down towards the gang in his eggmobile; it seemed like he was finished setting up the contest.

Eggman looked down to the four contestants in front of him. "Everyone all set?"

They all nodded in union; no fear on their faces as they got into their starting positions.

Eggman spoke again. "Like Sonic's rules before, the team who reaches the top and touches the flag wins. On your mark…"

Each team looked at each other with a determined feeling flowing within them.

"Get set…"

Everyone braced themselves for the cue to begin.

"GO!"

All four of them raced to the mountain as the obstacles were activated. Sonic and Tails worked together to dodge the many tricks and traps set up by either running or flying. Amy and Knuckles solve their problems differently, such as Amy with her reflexes, and Knuckles with his climbing and strength.

"You'd think this mountain was dangerous enough," Knuckles commented.

Soon enough both teams met on the final stretch; neither of them wanted to be the "B-Team" of the group. Right when the four reached the top, someone touched the flag pole; in fact all four of them touched it at the same time.

Sonic was baffled. "Great! How do we know who won!?"

"Don't look at me," Knuckles defended, "I wasn't paying that much attention!"

All four of them were too busy arguing to notice a laser wall surrounding the entire top of the mountain; that is until they heard Eggface himself laughing like a maniac.

"Would you look at this Orbot and Cubot; this contest was just the opportunity I needed after that incident yesterday!"

Tails shouted, "What have you done, Eggman!?"

Cubot replied, "He basically trapped you here so he can destroy you all," before rubbing the top of his head that was just whacked by Eggman.

"You dolt, you ruined the surprise! No matter, prepare yourselves for your fight against Lazoreye-1!"

A giant robot landed on the mountain with a heavy thud. The robot was still red like Burnbot was, with a green head and blue eyes. The robot also has plasma blades on its arms and legs, green in color.

Eggman made his speculation. "Like I said after our last battle, this baby has super laser eyes, as well as an accurate name. With the power he has, he can cut you all down to size, and feed me some ham later."

Sonic taunted Eggman with a smug grin. "What's with the '1' in his name? Does it mean number one worst doctor?"

"Grrr! Lazoreye-1, blast them all!"

Everyone got into their fighting poses—but when they were going to attack the robot, Amy and Knuckles stood in the way of Sonic and Tails.

"Me and Knuckles can handle this," Amy said in a commanding voice as she and Knuckles rushed towards Lazoreye-1.

Sonic and Tails watched as the two began battling all by themselves. It was then Sonic saw the robot charging up for an attack, and called out to warn them.

"Amy! Knuckles! Get out of there!"

Sonic's cries were met with ignorance as the echidna and female hedgehog stayed where they are. Lazoreye-1 finished charging and caused a shockwave to appear and shoot out towards its foes, knocking them back hard, injuring them.

Sonic watched in horror and his two friends laid there in pain, before he and Tails attacked the robot in anger, showing no mercy. Eventually, Amy and Knuckles sort of joined the onslaught and pushed Lazoreye-1 off the mountain, but as soon as they did the robot threw an artificial lasso around Amy's ankle and pulled her down with it.

"Amy!" Knuckles grabbed on to her hand but he was slowly getting himself pulled too. Knuckles lost traction in his feet and the two were suddenly falling to their doom, but to their relief and slight embarrassment they saw Sonic and Tails dive off the ledge to help.

Sonic attacked the robot's hand, destroying the lasso. Tails then grabbed a hold of everyone and carried them off back to their home…with some difficulty.

Eggman could be heard calling out, "Next time, Sonic, you and your friends won't be so lucky!"

* * *

><p><em>Back at Tails' house…<em>

Once Tails landed on the ground, he let go of the others and flopped down backwards out of exhaustion. Sonic looked at Amy and Knuckles' injuries. "You're pretty tough Knux, but I think Amy needs a hospital; she's bleeding pretty badly, and the lasso might have twisted her ankle."

Tails brought up another topic. "Why were you and Knuckles so reckless today, Amy?"

Amy and Knuckles looked down in shame. Amy couldn't talk well so Knuckles did that for her. "We just wanted to prove to you that we are just as worthy to the team as you are, Tails."

Sonic looked at them in remorse. "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression, but you never had to prove anything. You and Amy have been worthy to be a part of the team and always have been. Right now I'm concerned for your safety, but promise me you'll never think of yourselves as minor spectators again."

Amy forced a smile on her face. "We…promise, S-Sonic." Knuckles nodded with the same answer.

Sonic smiled at both of them, and picked Amy up bridal style. "Thanks."

Amy would be taken to Doc Ginger and treated back to health, and would be in fighting shape again in a few days. Sonic toke a mental note to try his hardest not to treat any of his friends any lower than what they are; in his heart, they were the family he needed to protect, and protect them he shall.


	5. Rescue in the Storm

**This is a request by Mermaid Ninja**

**It involves everyone.**

* * *

><p>The TV blared in the home of Tails, he and Sonic were both starting at it in concern; whatever was on the screen was definitely not good.<p>

The news reporter spoke cautiously, "…and as this big storm comes closer to us, we recommend everyone to stay indoors at all times and I'll repeat it, stay indoors at all times. Once the storm has past can you go outside safely again. Thank you for your attention; now back to your program."

Tails looked at Sonic worriedly, "S-storm?" Tails wasn't a fan of thunder and lightning ever since he was little, and when it did come, he would need support from his big brother Sonic, who was looking at him in reassurance.

"It's alright buddy," he calmly said. "No storm's going to get you as long as you're with me."

Tails smiled at him, "You're the best, Sonic," before giving him a side-hug.

Currently it was starting to get really cloudy, and this was the time everyone, including Eggman, to prepare for Mother Nature to run its course past them. Sonic's friends stayed together at Tails' house for shelter.

"Okay," Tails started, "everything is set up so we won't be affected by the storm. It will be dangerous out there since the…lightning, could start a fire or could hit you directly, and with the strong winds we wouldn't get anywhere fast out there."

After Tails' warnings were over, everyone waited. The storm arrived, and the entire island was shrouded in darkened skies, and a force of chaos about to be unleashed. Eggman and his robots stayed in his newly rebuilt lair, passing the time by coming up with another design. The villagers closed down the shops and made sure everything would be stable. The island was in the middle of a downpour.

* * *

><p>Back at Tails' house, the gang was trying methods of remaining calm, each of them in their own way. Sonic was comforting the frightened Tails, who was cuddling with him, Amy was trying to read a book, Knuckles tried to find anything to distract him, and Sticks unfortunately was too paranoid to try.<p>

"Sticks calm down," Amy consoled, "there's nothing to be afraid of right now."

Sticks objected, "Are you kidding me? There's plenty to be afraid of! That storm will carry all of us to Cloud Cuckooland!"

Everyone stared at her. "Uh…okay?"

Lightning and thunder was seen and heard very close outside, making Tails jump and Sticks suddenly do the unthinkable.

"NYAAA! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M GOING BACK TO MY BURROW!" Sticks ran right out the door, and into a whirlwind of danger waiting to catch her.

If the others weren't panicking before, they definitely were now. "No, don't go out there!" Amy cried, but received no answer.

Sonic got up from the couch and quickly formed a plan. "Alright, it may be dangerous, but we need to find Sticks and fast! She might die out there if she isn't careful!" Even if they weren't comfortable with it, they agreed and ran outside, and into the darkness of the storm.

* * *

><p>"Sticks, where are you!?" Everyone struggled to get through the strong wind and rain blinding their vision, trying to find their wild friend. It was no easy task as the storm could be considered a Minotaur's labyrinth you can't find your way through, and the Minotaur was everywhere.<p>

Knuckles tried reasoning with the blue hedgehog. "It's no use, Sonic! Sticks could be miles from where we are! We'll never find her!"

Sonic looked back at Knuckles. "I'm not giving up, Knuckles! Neither of us would get through with leaving behind a close friend! She never gave up on us, so we won't either!

"What do you think is going to happen then, Mr. Confident? Some fire's going to start revealing her location?"

That's when they saw a bright orange and smelled smoked from that direction, with someone crying for help.

"Okay…" Knuckles stated, "…so there's a fire. This is just our luck."

The four made their way to the fire, hearing as the thunder roared across the sky, making Tails flinch. Once they reached their destination, they saw the flaring wall shaped in a circle underneath an overhanging rock. They looked in the center of the ring of flames, and found who they were looking for; Sticks.

Amy called out to her, "Sticks, we're right here! Don't move!"

The badger seemed to hear her as she tried to keep as still as she could. Sonic jumped over the blazing blockade, and held Sticks in his arms; she was crying her eyes out. "It's going to be alright," Sonic said in a relieved tone, "It's alright. We're here to help you."

Sticks looked up, and saw lighting strike a tree nearby, falling towards them. Sonic heard Knuckles warn him about it, and as he looked right at the giant torch, he barely had enough time to get out of the way and out of the ring, but burned his leg in the process.

"Sonic, are you okay!? How's Sticks," Tails asked fearfully running up to the two. He inspected his blue friend's leg, and came to the conclusion that he can't run on it for a while. There was another problem as everyone forgot the way they came, because of the wind and rain covering their sight.

Amy sounded worried. "How do we get out of the storm?"

Sticks suddenly remembered something. "Wait, my burrow is close by! You can stay there with me for the night!"

Everyone saw Sticks beckon them to follow, and so they did; Knuckles had to carry Sonic though, as he couldn't run with his burn. Everyone hoped Sticks knew where she was going.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the door hidden in the grass covered rock, everyone went inside all damp and cold. Knuckles laid Sonic on the leather covered couch while Sticks fetched some blankets for everyone.<p>

The blanket covered Sonic looked at Sticks with a calm expression and slight grin. "Thanks Sticks, for letting us stay here."

Sticks smiled. "And thank you for helping me out of there…" Sticks then looked down with a frown, "…and I'm sorry I ran off, I guess I just lost it."

Amy placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look back up. "I understand, but there's no need to be sad right now."

Sticks looked at her curiously, "Why not?"

"Because we're safe now and that's all that matters. Nothing will harm any of us as long as we keep each-other safe, and that's what a team does."

Sticks smiled again. "It's what friends do too. I love you guys!"

Sticks gave Amy a hug, with her returning the favor. Everyone joined in the group hug with grins on their faces, keeping themselves warm from the cold they once felt.

Sticks knew now that whenever she was having trouble or getting into trouble, her friends would be there to help her through it. Another thing she learned is that if there's a storm going on outside that you can't go in; don't go to the burrow if you are in someone else's house.


	6. Playing Some Volleyball

**Here's another story by me.**

**The characters involved are Sticks and Amy.**

* * *

><p>It was a nice day on the island today. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the ocean was flowing calmly…though two people were hardly calm, and they were Sticks the Badger and Amy Rose. The two were outside playing volleyball on the beach near Amy's house. What will happen during this game?<p>

"You ready?" Amy asked holding the ball on one hand.

Sticks replied confidently. "I was ready before you mentioned this game!"

Amy threw the ball in the air, and bounced the ball into play. Sticks saw the ball heading her way, and bounced it back over the net. The pattern kept repeating until Sticks decided to kick things up a notch.

Sticks warned as the ball was coming for her, "Hey Amy, here it comes!"

The badger jumped up and spiked the ball towards the opponent, who barely was able to bounce it back over…and into the out of bounds zone.

"Ha, that's one point for me!" Sticks bragged.

Amy smirked slyly at her friend. "Oooh is that how you want to play? Alright then, it's your turn to serve."

Sticks bounced the ball over the net, when Amy jumped up and spiked the ball back immediately. Sticks was able to bounce the ball back correctly as the two kept at it.

"What's next," Sticks asked. "You gonna use your hammer on it?"

Amy's eyes went wide. "Sticks, I think you just made this game a _little_ more interesting."

Sticks grinned at the idea, and watched as Amy brought her hammer out, ready for this now complex volleyball game.

* * *

><p><em>Two Minutes Later…<em>

The score was tied, and both were on their tiebreaker while hammering and boomeranging the ball. Both the hedgehog and badger were become more determined than ever to achieve the game winning point.

"Come on, ball. Hit the ground already!" Sticks shouted in annoyance.

Soon Amy hit the ball so hard it went right through the net, and into Sticks' face. Sticks rubbed her face as Amy was coming over to help.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked worriedly. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Sticks shrugged it off. "Aw, it's nothing. Besides you won anyway, so it's fair."

"It's not fair when I hit you though. Do you want to try that round again?"

Sticks shook her head. "Nah, it's better to have fun with you than be concerned about a volleyball game!"

Amy looked at Sticks, and smiled. "Yeah, you're right. We might as well forget the game; Sonic said he wants to head into town at some point today."

"Okay."

The two friends began picking up their belongings and began walking to Tails' house, as that's where everyone meets most of the time. That's when Sticks brought something up.

"Amy," she asked.

"Yes, Sticks?"

Sticks hesitated. "Have you had any…feelings for someone before?"

Amy flinched and was speechless, but eventually said an answer. "Well, yes."

"Who was it, Amy?"

Amy didn't want to say it, she was too shy. "Sorry, Sticks. I'm not in the mood to say stuff like that."

Sticks was disappointed, but nodded in understanding. She knew that whoever Amy had feelings for; she wanted to wait until it was the right time to say it to that person, or to anyone.

"Well, let's get going!" Sticks said. "We don't want to keep everyone waiting!"

Both of them broke into a run to their destination. They two were glad to be BFFs even if it seemed strange to others, because they understand each-other and would go to the extreme to help one another. That is true friendship to them, and always will be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hands down, this is my shortest chapter yet. I'll try not to make them so short but I hope you still enjoyed it.<strong>

**As always, requests can be made and I'll try my best to make them a reality. See you later!**


	7. Tails' Nightmare

**I should point out that the requests should only be based around the Sonic Boom universe. That means it can't have characters from the main series unless they are confirmed like Shadow was, or characters from completely different franchises. So no Christian Spencer…something…I can't remember.**

**This is a request by BALTO1**

**It involves Sonic and Tails.**

* * *

><p>Nighttime; it's the ever shadowing veil across the sky. This was the time when everyone would take their lead from their duties and head back home, getting rest from their beds. But for one certain inventor, he's not going to have a good sleep.<p>

"Bedtime, Tails." The said fox looked away from what he was doing with the Tornado, and saw his best friend, Sonic, at the door. He removed his goggles smiling.

"Okay, Sonic. I'll be right out." Tails watched as Sonic left, closing the door behind him. He began putting away his tools for the night, and putting them away till morning's dawn. It seemed the same as every day's work.

He left the workshop, and saw the many stars gathering in clusters above Bygone Island. To him it was beautiful; they made the night appear to be alive, like how shooting stars sometimes grant wishes. If Eggman rules the world, the stars would no longer appear because of the empire he would build, as if the stars were the inhabitants, and must all be protected. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic called out, catching the fox's attention. "Are you coming?" Sonic had already set up his bed on the green couch; much better than in his own hut most of the time. He didn't want to keep waiting in concern about his little brother.

"Sorry, I'm coming," Tails replied. "I was just watching the stars again."

"You like those stars don't you? Well, I guess I can see why, considering how your mind works."

Tails tilted his head sideways with a sly glance. "You're saying your mind isn't as cool as mine?"

Sonic shook his head, nervously. "No, I didn't mean that! I...I meant you…" Sonic was at a loss with his words. He surrendered in a reluctant tone, "Never mind…you win."

Tails laughed at Sonic's actions, and walked past him towards the red couch while he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. Once he got a blanket, he flipped the back of the red couch down, turning into a bed, and climbed into it while removing his gear. Sonic was already in bed; after all he _was _the fastest thing alive.

"Goodnight, Sonic," Tails said with a yawn.

Sonic replied back, "You too, Tails," and they both closed their eyes, drifting off into their imaginations…while snoring. Of course, like all dreams, there are times when not everything you dream of is peaceful.

* * *

><p><em>Tails' Dream<em>

_He looked around. He saw the stars hovering above him, glittering with life among them. Suddenly the stars took the silhouettes of people, waving to him in happiness. Tails waved back with a huge smile on his face, but it turned into a frown shortly after._

_All the people were disappearing; none of them going back into the sky above. He blinked, and was suddenly in the middle of a burning town. As he looked around, he realized it was the same town he and the gang went to so many times…and now it was in flames._

_In fear, Tails tried to find a way out of the surrounding red walls, but he was trapped, like a mouse caught in a mouse trap…a mouse…where was Mayor Fink? Where was everybody? He tried to call out, but his voice wasn't working, he tried and tried until he found himself closed in by the fire, until he felt it threatening to burn him._

_He blinked again, and found himself in a graveyard, filled with fog and no light anywhere. Suddenly a light flashed, and Tails jumped when he heard thunder clapping; he was afraid, and he didn't want to stay here. He blinked and blinked but he was still here in the graveyard, with no way out._

_Tails saw movement in the fog. "Who's there?" The shadow stopped and turned to him, walking slowly like a spirit coming from thin air. Tails' eyes widened when he recognized the shape of the figure, and backed away slowly until he hit a gravestone._

_The figure came out of the fog, and it was none other than Doctor Eggman._

"_Hmm, what do we have here," Eggman asked himself. "Why, it's the little fox, Tails." Eggman then crossed his arms and leaned closer to the defenseless and now frightened inventor. "Are you wondering where you are?" He was replied with a nervous nod and a question. "What are you doing here?" Eggman fiddled with his mustache, and responded to Tails, "Just look behind you."_

_Tails did as the man said and gasped in shock. All of the gravestones now had names on them, the names of the many inhabitants of not only Bygone Island, but the entire world. Four gravestones then rose from the ground with four more names, and they just scared Tails more than he was._

_The names were his friends'._

"_Don't you see, my furry friend?" Eggman asked. Tails didn't look at Eggman, and was instead focused on the gravestones. The man continued. "Even after my many defeats, even after my many failures by you…" Eggman kneeled down to Tails' side and held his shoulder, grinning evilly. "It will all be in vain, as I keep coming back, and reign supreme ruler of the entire world."_

_Tails shook his head. "No…no no no no no! You can't do this!"_

"_I'm afraid it's a 'yes', fox. You have no hope anymore; not even Sonic can keep me at bay forever." _

_'No…not Sonic,' Tails thought, and then yelled at his nemesis,"Don't take him away! He's my best friend!"_

_Eggman then grabbed Tails' chest, hoisting him to his eye level. "He is already gone now…so why not join him!"_

_The gravestones surrounding them burst open, revealing skeletons as they got up, and slowly walked towards the two. The ground right below Tails cracked open, and as Tails looked down, he saw nothing but lava underneath._

_Eggman and the skeletons started laughing manically as the mad doctor loosened his hold on the two tailed kid. Tails cried out, "No, please!" but his plea wasn't heard, and he was out of Eggman's hold, falling to his doom. Tails tried to fly, but he saw chains suddenly appear on his two tails; all he could do was scream in agony as he fell towards the pit of lava. He knew it was the end, and closed his eyes as he reached the bottom…_

* * *

><p>Tails jolted up from his bed screaming, eyes wide open. He tried to catch his breath while holding his chest; his heartbeat was going as fast as Sonic…wait, what happened to Sonic? Tails suddenly heard a voice. "Thank goodness you're awake. You were rolling around and mumbling like crazy."<p>

Tails turned his head to the voice, and saw his big brother, Sonic. He wasn't dead, he wasn't in a grave; he was alive. He had a look of concern and relief at the same time. Tails began crying and hugged Sonic tightly. The hedgehog sat on the bed and rubbed the fox's back. "Shhh, it's okay," Sonic said in a gentle voice. "It's was only a nightmare. I'm right here."

Sonic kept soothing Tails until his crying went down before speaking to him. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Tails nodded, and cuddled against Sonic as he struggled to tell him of his dark fable. "I…I saw the stars again, b-but they *sniff* vanished. The to- *sob* town was burning and…and everyone was *sniff* gone."

Sonic could only frown as he imagined what Tails was going through in that dream.

"At a graveyard…Egg…Eggman appeared, telling m-me that *sniff* that we would ev-eventually be defeated by h-him and…he *sob sent me to my doom in order…to…to join you. Maybe…*sniff* maybe he's right…what if we *sob* fail?" Tails planted his face to his big brother's chest as he broke down again, and this time Sonic felt nearly the same feeling as Tails was.

He felt lost.

Sonic hugged Tails tightly and softly reasoned with him. "Even if what Eggman said was true, he's only half right. Even if he came back, I would make sure he would never take over the world."

Tails was listening, but had a feeling of doubt. "Eggman said…that you would *sniff* fail too."

"Well, if I did…then I would do whatever it takes to make things right. Even if I was old, I'd still try to stop that madman, although he too would be old enough to retire. No matter what happens, we stay together to protect everyone, and the ones we love; even when it seems like all is lost, we'll be there for you. You once said something like that to me."

Tails looked up from Sonic's chest, looking at him in his emerald eyes. "You really mean it?" He only saw truth in the eyes as their beholder nodded to him.

Sonic finished his case. "I mean every word, little bro. That nightmare will never come true if any of us have to say something about it."

Tails smiled and once again hugged Sonic, with him returning the warmth he needed. He still had tears, but the tears of sadness were dry, and in their place were ones of happiness. He was happy that Sonic wasn't gone, and that he would keep fighting no matter what situation they're in.

Tails asked in a hopeful voice, "Can you sleep with me? I don't want to have another nightmare."

Sonic replied in a slightly joking tone, "Are you kidding? Of course I would do that; I'd do anything to keep you safe and happy."

With that, the blue hedgehog and the yellow fox took the blanket and wrapped it around themselves. They both cuddled with each-other until they were in a comfy position. Sonic moved Tails' hair and kissed him in brotherly love.

"Goodnight, Tails…and have sweet dreams this time." He said.

Tails snickered before replying, "Goodnight, and I will."

Both of them drifted to sleep once again, but this time they had happy dreams, with no fear of losses, no hopes crushed by fate, and freedom from the harsh battle that lay ahead. The stars above twinkled, as if they were at peace as well, watching over the island with gentle eyes. A shooting star passed by, granting a special wish a certain fox had.

He wished for everyone to be safe from harm as long as everybody was there for one another, until the end of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Funny enough this story only took a few hours! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, and keep reading for more stories to come.**


	8. Bowling Bet

**This is a request by Christian Ape99**

**It involves Sonic and Amy.**

* * *

><p>The entire gang was hanging out in the town on Bygone Island; at least they will once they got rid of Orbot and Cubot.<p>

"Easy Sonic, w-we can make a deal." Orbot tried to explain to the blue hedgehog. "Why don't we take these parts, and you leave us alone?"

Sonic smirked, "Sorry, but no deal," before grabbing both robots, passing them to Knuckles, who threw them far away from the town. The townsfolk thanked them once again for their deeds, with the five gladly accepting.

Amy spoke up. "Well, now that those two are gone, what do you say we go somewhere fun since we're in town?"

Everyone nodded, before spending time around the place. Tails decided to put all the stolen parts back in their place for the people, Knuckles watched the nature, Sonic chatted with the mayor at one point, all ending off with some lunch, thanks to Amy and Sticks. Still, they wondered if there was still something to do before leaving.

"Anyone got any suggestions?" Amy asked. None of them replied, except for Sonic, who looked like he had the idea the whole time.

"Mayor Fink told me that they built a bowling alley two days ago. You think we could try it out?" Sonic crossed his arms as he waited for any reply; any sound at all, anything to get rid of the suspense.

All of them had their answer "Yes," Tails said, "Let's try it out!" And they all dashed towards the place the mayor said the location was. Once they got there, they all looked up at the sign, which read "Bowling Blast Zone" before each of them walked inside.

The interior was like the other buildings if you could relate, though as always the difference is what lies in front of them. There are ten lanes to choose from, each with ten pins, daring the ball to knock them all down. Before the gang to try the lanes out, they had to do some preparations.

The five walked up to the desk, and were greeted by the employee, checking what's available for them. "Sonic," the employee started, "It seems that you'll have to split your party in two, as the lanes can only support three so far."

Sonic nodded, "I see." He turned to his companions. "Alright, how are we gonna group, guys?"

Amy suddenly spoke up. "Could you and me pair up?"

Sonic's face had a slight red to it, although one would think to be seeing things as it disappeared very quickly. "Well…" Sonic began awkwardly. "Are you sure you wanna…"

Amy interrupted him, skeptic about his behavior. "Sonic, when was the last time you and me had some fun together besides fighting Eggman?" She crossed her arms, waiting for what she expected him to say.

"Uh…I…can't remember."

Yep, she predicted correctly.

Sonic gave in, arms drooping and bending forward slightly. "You have a point there, Amy." He straightened up, keeping himself up to date. "We'll pair up then, which means Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks will go together on the other lane."

Everyone agreed, and they were given their lane numbers before picking up their bowling balls, waiting for the games to start.

Sonic was about to go first, when Amy stopped him. "I've got a feeling of a bet coming on!"

'_Uh-Oh,'_ was the only thing going through the blue hedgehog's mind once she said that. He turned to face her. "What do you bet, Amy?"

She replied, "I bet that I can bowl better than you. Whoever wins gets to kiss- I-I mean gets a free break from plumbing duty."

"Eww," Sonic said. "You couldn't have picked a less disgusting torture?" He paused. "Oh who am I kidding? If it's a challenge you want it's what you'll get!"

Amy shook Sonic's hand. "Deed signed, Sonic the Hedgehog. Let's get bowling!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other lane, the other three have already begun their game; Tails got the lead, Sticks got second after she finally got the idea of how to use a bowling ball, and it was now Knuckles' first shot. They overheard the conversation between Sonic and Amy.<p>

"You think something will happen between those two?" Knuckles asked, readying his roll.

"If there is," Sticks answered, "It better not be some demented plot to turn us all into gentlemen loving ladies!" Everyone stared at Sticks, confused and stumped at what she said. "What? Don't all boys want that?"

Knuckles focused back on the game, and aimed his shot at the pins. He rolled the ball fast down the lane, hitting the pins…but also hitting the back wall…and goes out of the building into the grass.

The three were left in a state that could feel like time had stopped. Tails snapped out of it and said, "I'll get it back…don't sue us!" before heading out the window to find the ball. Once he did, he told the echidna to throw lightly instead.

Tails had his turn again, and unfortunately made a mistake in his calculations as he ended up with a split in the pins. "Dang," he groaned. "What did I do wrong?"

* * *

><p>Back to Sonic and Amy, several minute passed since they first started playing. One time Amy scored a strike in excitement, while Sonic caught back up by getting multiple spares. As the two played, they couldn't help but notice how much fun this game was getting between them, a feeling that they can't ignore.<p>

It was on round eight when things got a little different. Sonic watched Amy get another strike, and walked up to her and asked, "The way you threw that ball was interesting. Maybe you could teach me sometime?"

Amy responded, "Sometime, but not today. Thanks for the compliment though." She blushed as she said it; getting a compliment from Sonic felt great; to her it showed how much he really cares about her, even though he doesn't show it.

* * *

><p>It was now round ten, and both hedgehogs were tied in points. The others came along after they finished their game, with Knuckles winning by a landslide. Amy recently got a strike and a spare, but she didn't know if it would last. Sonic was up next for his shot.<p>

"Come on, Sonic!" Tails called out. "Teach those pins a lesson!"

The cobalt hedgehog readied his shot, and rolled the ball down the lane until it reached the pins, knocking half of them down, which was more than Amy got. _'If I hit the rest,'_ Sonic thought, _'the bet has found its rightful place in my hand!'_

Sonic got cockiness get the best of him, and released his ball. The ball began curving, and when it reached the pins, only two of them were knocked down.

Amy jumped up in excitement, "Yahooo! I won the bet!" before dancing around. She was tackled down by Sticks, who gave her a tight hug. "Ow…Sticks, thank you for the hug," she said in pain. "Could you…let me go now?"

"Well," Sonic admitted to Tails, "I guess I deserve that for not thinking again."

"At least you tried," Tails supposed, "But now it looks like you're going to do a lot of plumbing."

Everyone got up, and began heading for the door, when Amy grabbed Sonic's arm. "That was a fun game, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sonic agreed. "It was. I'm glad you got me to play it…with some minor setbacks of course."

Amy giggled as they went to catch up with the rest of the gang, and even made it just in time to see Eggman come through the door.

"Hmm, this looks nice," the doctor said, "Not exactly my techno favorite but still nice. Come on Orbot and Cubot, let's find a lane."

The five tried to suppress their laughter as they left the building, and went back to their homes. As Sonic and Amy said goodbye to each-other, they couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, they were closer than they first thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Well SonAmy fans, here is your share for this experience!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more stories coming soon!**


	9. TV Star Situation

**This is a request by Reba G**

**It involves everyone, mainly Amy.**

* * *

><p>Amy was currently in her house, ready to check out the door for any mail. She opened the door looking down, and saw that she did indeed have some. She picked it up before heading back inside, ripping the envelope open, and to her disbelieving eyes; it was something she thought would never come.<p>

Amy rushed out the door and towards Tails' house, knowing everyone goes there often. She just had to tell her friends about it, or she might as well be dead from suppression. She soon saw the house ahead, smiling in excitement as she neared the door.

Amy knocked on the door, trying to catch her breath from the running. _'Wow,'_ she thought, _'I could really use some running exercises sometime.'_ The door opened, and behind it she was greeted with the young fox, Tails himself.

"Hi, Amy!" Tails welcomed smiling, before giving her an unsure look, "…why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?" Tails let her inside, allowing her to me met with Sonic, before he let her explain the situation.

Amy said grinning, "Oh my goodness it's so exciting! I…I got this letter here that I thought I wouldn't get in my whole life!"

Sonic and Tails were inquisitive about this. "What's so special about it Amy?" Sonic asked.

"This," Amy revealed, "Is a letter from Bygone Studios! They want me to be an actor for their movies and TV shows!" Amy began hugging the latter in her hands as the other two were surprised, as well as excited as well.

"Amy…that's," Sonic tried to say, "That's really great! I'm so proud of you!" He suddenly found himself hugging Amy in his arms, to both hedgehogs' embarrassment. He quickly let go, laughing awkwardly, stepping back saying, "Just saying we're happy for you. When do they want you to arrive?"

"For the first meeting? At five this afternoon," Amy replied. "I still can't believe it, even though I want to." Amy imagined all the fun she could have. Singing an opera, playing a princess in a fairytale, and many more.

Tails then brought up another topic, scratching his chin in thought. "It's four now, so maybe you should get yourself ready?" As soon as he said that, Amy was nowhere to be seen. "Okay," he said in surprise, "I guess she's doing that now."

"Ah, you know Amy," Sonic said, "When she's invited to something big like this, she'll do anything to be part of it." Both blue and yellow chuckled at the thought, before Sonic then decided, "I'll go tell Knuckles and Sticks. Be right back, little buddy." He sped off in search of his other two friends, hoping they are just as excited as Amy is.

* * *

><p>It was now five in the afternoon, and Amy had just arrived at the studio. She was directed to her boss's office, where he was waiting to chat with her about the job. Once Amy was seated and the door was closed, her boss, Mr. Marigi, was sitting in front of her.<p>

Mr. Marigi is a brown bear, who wore glasses across his face. He also had a grey vest on his torso, with a black cap on his head. As he adjusted his red tie, he started the conversation

"Hello, Miss Rose." Marigi said. He pushed up his glasses as he looked at Amy. "I'm sure by now you understand why we are meeting like this?"

"Yes, Mr. Marigi." Amy confirmed. "I'm here to know how everyone does around the studio, am I right?"

Marigi nodded, smiling. "Correct. I also wanted to talk to you about your acting, considering how important it is during filming." He saw Amy nod in understanding as he continued. "You look like a fantastic girl for film, although I would prefer a couple changes."

Amy became slightly confused at the statement. "What do you mean? I thought my acting is fine the way it is."

"Yes, it's fine," Marigi reassured,"but I think you'd do better at the job if you changed the way you act—and how you think—into the way the directors want. You wanted to be part of the industry so I'm sure you can do your best following instructions."

Amy was upset, no wait, she was angry inside. How could her boss want to hire her, yet want her to be someone she isn't, especially outside of filming? Before Marigi could continue, she raised a hand, making him stop. "Hold on a second, sir. Do you really think it's a good idea to take away what made me…me? If that's how things work then I would be fine putting on show for my friends and not for a company! I'm quitting."

Marigi didn't seem fazed by her tone. "Miss Rose, I made sure that you would have this chance to do what you dreamed of doing, and I'm not going to let you throw it down the drain!" That phrase just upset Amy even more. "From the moment you stepped in this building, I made sure you would not quit in such a short time."

"How long do I have to do what you say for?" Amy asked, annoyed.

When Marigi said she was to stay for _five years_…that was the last straw. She stood from her chair in annoyance, not wanting to tolerate such a life where she can't be herself. "Mr. Marigi, you can't do this to me! I don't want to talk about this any longer!"

Marigi then said, "Well, if you don't, then that's all for today. I expect to see you tomorrow in the morning; we'll begin filming that day. Goodbye, Miss Rose."

Amy huffed, turning her back to her boss as she left the room, only to turn from angry, to disbelief. She walked towards her home, hoping to have some time to herself after the rude awakening she had about her carrier.

* * *

><p>Amy opened the door to her house, only to be left in fright from a group saying "Surprise!" It was her friends, with smiles on their faces as they let her inside.<p>

"Sorry for the scare," Sonic apologized, "We thought it would be nice to group together after you told us about your acting carrier!" He placed a hand on her shoulder, proud that she has gotten this far.

Tails then asked, "So, what did your boss say?" before everyone began asking the same thing at once. Amy tried to talk to them, but they couldn't hear her. All the asking was beginning to give her a headache, clutching her hand with her hand until she couldn't hold in her anger anymore.

"**Stop it!"** she yelled, causing everyone to stop talking. They were taken aback by her reaction, not expecting an upset Amy over a happy one. She sat on the couch, trying to calm down from her outburst. Once she was done, the rest of her friends sat down with her, concern in their eyes.

"Amy," Knuckles asked. "What's the matter? Did your boss fire you already?"

She shook her head. "No, Knuckles. Mr. Marigi's keeping me on board for the job."

Everyone was confused. Why would Amy, the one who dreamt of becoming an actor for a long time, be so sad about being hired? "Why are you upset then?" Sticks wondered.

Amy was holding back tears. "It's because…because he wants me to change everything about me, for five years!" She put her face in her hands, finally breaking down from the emotions that clashed her skull.

Everyone gasped, wide-eyed and everything else that describe speechless. How could that company expect such a big difference from her? They liked Amy for who she is, and they too didn't want some guy taking that away from her.

Sonic tried to comfort her. "Amy, I'm sorry you had to go through that. If I were in your point of view, I wouldn't wanna be any different than I already am." He began rubbing her back, until Amy stopped crying.

Tails spoke up. "I agree with Sonic. I wouldn't try to give up my inventing just because someone wants me to." He stood from the couch, and faced everyone, smirking. "If your boss thinks he can boss you around, then he doesn't know any of us."

Amy wiped her face, before looking at everyone. "Really?" She was replied with a repeat of the same word by Sonic, who then had an idea.

Sonic stood up as well. He crossed his arms and had a determined look on his face. "Why don't we teach Mr. Marigi a few manners tomorrow?" Everyone was thinking the same thing, all of them standing and gathered with the blue hedgehog. "The good news is, everyone agrees; the bad news is, I can't think of a plan. Anybody got one?"

Sticks raised her hand, before saying, "We should get that guy taken to Eggman, ask him to turn him into a robot, and then destroy it for what he did to Amy! Who's with me!?" Everyone just stared at her, caught off guard by her suggestion. "Too much?" she asked.

"Too much." Tails parroted. He closed his eyes, fingers on his forehead, pondering for a better plan. "Why don't we just talk to him as a group? Amy couldn't change his mind, so let's do it together!"

Everyone said yes to that plan. They all decided to stay at Amy's so they'll be ready to go with her when it's morning. Amy hoped as she readied for bed that everything will be okay tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The sun rose from the ocean and into the sky for another day. The team was now on their way to Bygone Studios to resolve this situation. Amy felt nervous as they reached the door, but everyone gave her a reassuring smile, confident that they can get the boss's attention.<p>

They arrived where Amy was meant to go, and they knocked on the door. As it opened, Mr. Marigi was a bit surprised to see Amy's friends behind her. He tried rubbing his glasses, but it wasn't an illusion he thought it was. He snapped out of it before he was able to speak to them.

"M-Mr. Sonic! I'm surprised you are here with Miss Rose today!" He said. He then had his usual attitude come back, as he looked at Amy. "Morning, Miss Rose. Filming is almost ready, so I need you out there in-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Knuckles interrupted.

The echidna pointed a finger at the bear. "Listen, Mr. Marigi. Amy said that she quits, so that's means she quits! Why don't you see that?"

Marigi shot back to him. "Mr. Knuckles, she agreed to the job so she stays. Nothing can-" He was interrupted again.

"Enough of your lame logic about agreement," Sonic said as he suddenly gripped the grey vest the bear wore. "Amy never wanted to be anyone else but herself, and if you think you can get away with that, you are wrong!" The hedgehog's word began to scare Marigi. "She's a friend to all of us, and maybe even more than that; don't try to take away her freedom again, or you'll be sorry you ever messed with any of us!" Everyone had the same look on their face, and seen in their eyes were the same thing Sonic was thinking.

Marigi was more than scared; he was terrified. He didn't want to pick a fight with Sonic the Hedgehog, so he did the only thing he could do to be safe from his wrath. "Alright," he said nervously, "She's yours. Take her and please, leave me be!"

Sonic smiled darkly, before letting go of the bear, watching as he ran off to the main studio. He turned to Amy with a happy smile instead. "You've quit, Amy. We're free to go!"

Amy was so happy she could kiss someone. "Thank you so much! You're all such great friends, I'm so glad you stood up for me!" She got a pat on the back by Knuckles.

"What can I say?" Knuckles spoke. "Friends stand up for one another; you're no different than any other friend." He heard Amy request for a group hug, which everyone decided to agree with for once, before they all left the studio, feeling as if nothing happened before the problem started.

Friends stand up for each-other. Whether that friend is a best friend, a not to liked person, or even a sibling; all of them can be willing to be supportive, no matter what lies between them. Amy would remember that, and would do the same for the others anytime.


	10. Sticks' Past

**This is a request by Spirit of Writing & Autumn**

**It involves Sticks. This is also told through her point of view.**

* * *

><p>I felt stressed again. It's been that way ever since I first went into the outside world, far from my burrow. I never feel safe out here, with all the government threats and stuff; they turned plants into violins! Why do I have to put up with all this craziness? Sticks the Badger, that's me, never puts up with anything bad!<p>

Anyway, I was walking around the forest looking for some food and water, and maybe even some of those beautiful shiny things! I was able to find some, but it was through town; curse you government! I guess I had to be careful when passing by, so I decided to be stealthy.

Thankfully, my stealth got me safely past the town, reaching a small river nearby. After filling my bottle with water, I thought I could scavenge around for a while, so I did. I found some sort of crown shaped stuff somewhere, but since they were sort of pretty, I decided to take some with me.

I was off towards my burrow, though I was too lost in my thoughts to notice four creatures coming near me. I became nervous once I did see them, but once they reached me…they didn't hurt me; instead they just said hello. I thought since they were nice to me, I could try talking back.

"Hi there!" I said, and they asked me where to find a crystal or something. I told them I didn't but I offered a way to help them. "You give me Shinies, I give you Princess Crowns, k?"

The red guy then asked, "Hate to be Captain Obvious, but aren't those the same crowns Cliff collects?"

I didn't know what kind of cliff he was talking about, but I saw something in their hands. They told me it was something they use to see things we normally can't, and it occurred to me about something.

I suggested, "Use secret vision to find where the Shinies are buried, k?" The group seemed to like my idea, and they thanked me before heading off. I don't know why, but suddenly I didn't feel as stressed anymore. I felt that maybe people…aren't all that bad.

That's when I had the feeling to help those guys out when I see them again. No matter what the situation, I want to be as helpful as I can to them, even if it's the government agents attacking.

As time goes by, I soon found myself more than just an aquate…aquito…uh…more than just a known person, it was surprising to me to find something I have been missing my whole life.

I finally have friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Correction, THIS is my shortest so far. I guess I can't stop it from happening, oh well.<strong>

**As usual, hope you enjoyed! Leave a request in the reviews if you want.**


	11. Lost in the Temple

**This is a request by Sara lovelymusic.**

**It involves Sonic, Tails, and Amy.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were just lying on the beach, with no worries, and enjoying the sunlight. Between the two though, they were hoping something would happen so they could go on an adventure or defeat Eggman once again.<p>

"Sonic! Tails!" Well, speak of the devil. Amy just arrived…and she seemed excited about something. She stopped in front of them, taking a breath from running to them.

"Whew…*huff*…*huff*," she tried to speak.

Sonic then said, "Take it easy, Amy. Just take deep breaths."

Once Amy got her breath back, she told the two her latest finding. "Okay. Remember when Lyric tried to use the Chaos Crystals to destroy the world?"

"Yes…" Sonic and Tails said in union, and in curiosity.

"Well, I think the Crystals have scattered away from one another since we accidentally dropped them into the base Eggman soon destroyed; they are all over the place again!"

Sonic and Tails were surprised. "Are you trying to tell us you found…"

Amy finished the sentence, "…a clue to a Crystal! That's correct, Tails. It must be deep within the forests of The Pit, and I was hoping you two would accompany me."

Sonic was bugged about the statement, "What about Knuckles or Sticks? Where are they?"

"Busy; Cliff wanted them to help out in the site, so I'm left with you two."

Sonic gave in. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's find that Crystal!"

With that, everyone headed for The Pit with determined sights on the Crystal, but what they didn't notice was a certain robot spying on their every move.

* * *

><p>Our three heroes were now in the forest, which has been able to grow back thanks to the defeat of Lyric. Everywhere you look there's another tree and exotic plant to come across in all their beauty. So far the three have been searching all over the place for the Crystal; they didn't have good luck on their side so far. Sonic began thinking to himself. <em>'Is Amy sure this was the right way? We can't find the Crystal anywhere, unless there's something we're missing'<em>.

They continued to ponder when Tails noticed something moving in the distance. "Psst, guys get down," he whispered.

The three paid all their attention to whatever was out there, and saw as it was one of Eggman's minions driving by. The robot suddenly stopped very close to the gang, causing them to hide behind the trees and bushes. The robot searched its surroundings, carefully looking for the smallest movement. It wasn't long before the robot felt the area was clear and continuing its supposed mission.

The gang came out of their hiding places and discussed the situation. "What was that motobug doing here," Amy questioned. "Do you think Eggman is looking for the Crystals too?"

Sonic replied, "I don't know…wait why didn't he just take the Crystals from Lyric's base…oh yeah, he wasn't there yet. Whatever that bot is up to we need to get rid of it now."

"Actually," Tails disagreed, "we could just follow it to find out."

Sonic knew what Tails was trying to say; it's that he was wrong again. "Dang, I thought I was going somewhere for once."

"Well there's nobody to blame but your impulse, Sonic," Tails joked.

Amy coughed, catching the attention of the two. "Hate to break the humor, but shouldn't we follow the robot before we lose it and never find out whether Eggman is after the Crystals or not in his plan before it's too late?"

Sonic and Tails suddenly remembered what they were doing. "Right!" The trio began to stealthily follow the motobug through the thick of the forest until they reach its destination.

It had been five minutes since they first starting stalking the robot, but it finally stopped right outside an ancient temple. The three had never seen it before; it was tall gray stone walls covered in vines, with pillars on the sides of the doors and exterior, begging anyone to dare set foot inside. The entrance was accessible with a bridge, which was supported over a dark pit leading to what Amy thought could be a lower level.

Sonic couldn't help himself and spin-dashed the robot to pieces, feeling they didn't have to follow it anymore…but this didn't please the others at all.

Tails said angrily, "Sonic, what did you do that for!?"

Sonic shot back, "What? We didn't have to follow it anymore so why keep it around?"

Tails walked to Sonic and said, "Well, what if Eggman was tracking that robot, and found out it was destroyed? He could be on his way here!"

"So? We can beat him like we always do!"

Amy then shouted, "That's not what he means, Sonic! He means that Eggman could claim the Crystal if it's here! Imagine what he could do with its power!"

Sonic paused, and then had a sheepish look on his face. "Uh…whoops?"

Tails gave him a disappointed look, and said, "Let's just get moving, quick. Searching inside the temple could be where to find the Crystal."

They all agreed and began to head across the bridge. Amy then commented, "Well this can't get any worse."

"I beg to differ." All three stopped and turned around to the voice behind them, and gasped. There, floating in his round hovercraft, was the man they had not wanted to see at such a time; Eggman himself. Behind him was his latest creation, a robot that has a rocket launcher on its left arm, and a photon bomb shooter on its right shoulder, red in color.

Sonic spoke to the red-suited man rather jokingly than threatening. "Look Egghead, we can handle looking for the Crystal just fine; just go home and have some eggs for lunch."

Eggman replied, "It's Egg_**man**_, and sorry Sonic, but you three are interfering with my work, so I would suggest that you stand aside."

Amy and the others disobeyed. "We're not letting you take the Crystal!"

"Very well, if you won't do it the easy way, I'll settle with the hard way. Boombot, get rid of these pests would you?"

Boombot aimed its rocket launcher, and shot at the three heroes, who dodged easily. Amy used her hammer on the robot's head and it left a big dent, but was being shaken by the robot as it tried to get her off. While the robot shook Amy, Tails used his bombs to damage it and obscure its vision, dropping her. Sonic readied his quills, and jumped at the robot, finally knocking it down with a spin-dash.

As he landed and stood proudly, Sonic couldn't help but comment, "Seriously Eggman, Boombot has to be the most cliché name you've ever thought of."

That didn't make Eggman any happier. "Why you little…Boombot, get up!"

The red colored robot got itself back on its feet, and used its photon bomb shooter on its targets. The bombs landed on the ground near the three. The three ran back from hearing the beeping, but they couldn't react fast enough to get away from the blast force, which knocked them off their footing and on the ground.

Eggman cackled loudly; he then stated, "Prepare to be part of this old temple, Sonic. Finish this, Boombot, and make sure none of them escape. Haaahahahaha!"

Boombot launched photon bombs on the supports of the bridge, hovering into position. The bombs sounded the cue, and exploded at once, causing the supports to fall apart and slowly cause the entire bridge to collapse.

"Whoa! Sonic, Tails, get to the temple!" Amy yelled, but soon the floor was gone and all three were left dangling over the edge, with Sonic holding Tails' arm, and Amy holding Sonic's legs.

While Eggman was excited by the action, the three heroes were anything but happy. Sonic then told Tails something important. "Tails, try using your tails to fly back up!" The plan was short thought as both of Tails' namesakes were suddenly shot by a laser, making him yell in pain.

Sonic looked at who did it. "Eggman!" The evil doctor then gave out one last order. "Boombot, why not see the job done. Blast them straight on!"

The robot quickly obeyed, and aim its rocket launcher. Sonic was panicking. "Amy, we could use a little help right now!" Amy however couldn't pull him and Tails up. "You're too heavy! If only Knuckles were here." Tails was worried about the safety of everyone, and had to think of something to do, but he couldn't get that done in time when a rocket nearly hit them and exploded…causing Sonic to let go.

Amy was able to pull Sonic back up, but soon he was again looking down from the now broken edge. "Tails!" He watched as his best friend was falling into the pit, screaming, with no way to fly. His eyes never looked anywhere else, and kept a shocked look on his face as he saw Tails disappear into the darkness…then he made a horrible realization.

Tails was gone.

"No…" Sonic couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. The world felt quiet to him as Amy was pulling Sonic away and heading to the temple. "NO! Tails!" Sonic kept shouting his friend's name in fear, thrashing against Amy's grasp, with no reply, "TAILS!", until his voice disappeared, with him and Amy safe inside the temple's main room downstairs. Eggman had to find another way inside.

* * *

><p><em>-Sonic and Amy-<em>

Sonic was in Amy arms, crying his eyes out. He had lost the only best friend; the only little brother, he had ever had, and ever wanted. He felt Amy's hands embrace him, stroking his spiny back, and heard her soothing voice trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Sonic." Amy was depressed as well, having lost a smart and lovable friend. "I'm so sorry."

Sonic was fighting sobs from escaping his throat. "It-it's not f-fair…it's not fair…It should have been me…n-not *sob* h-him."

The two stayed together in the same room for a while, neither one of them happy or sad, just…nothing. Sonic had calmed down a bit, trails of tears still on his face, and was thinking about what might have happened to his little buddy. He remembered what Amy thought about the pit leading to another level, and began wondering.

"Amy," he said in a hint of sorrow in his voice, catching her attention. "If there really is another level in that pit…will Tails be alright?"

Amy's neutral face turned into a curious one. "Perhaps…yes, it's possible. Maybe Tails isn't gone but we won't see him for a while."

Sonic was very hopeful yet worried at the same time. "Tails has trouble dealing with everything on his own; I'm scared about his well-being, Amy."

Sonic felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sonic, we'll find him. Let's also try to find any info on the Crystal's location in here."

Sonic agreed, and they both got up and began exploring the temple, a temple that could be dangerous with tricks and traps, and a villain who is after the prize too.

The two could only wonder where Tails is.

* * *

><p><em>-Tails-<em>

Black; that's all he could see in his vision. He tried to get rid of it, but to no avail. He felt heavy, and he didn't know where he was, or how he got here. He wanted out. He wanted to leave the darkness holding him back and get out of whatever predicament he was in. Tails soon gained consciousness, and slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his side, and all he could see was a damp, dark tunnel leading to a door; it was lit by a single torch, giving him light.

"Where am I," he asked himself in a scratchy voice, and slowly got up from the floor and began walking. He couldn't stay up for very long and fell back down, and to his painful discovery he found that he had injured his right leg from the fall. He was forced to limp his way to the door and grab the torch from the handle. He felt the warmth the flame gave to him, and began looking around him for the first time.

"Sonic?" He called out softly. "Amy? Hello?" All he could hear was his echo, and turned back to the door, heading inside. He slowly followed the path into the temple with a hard truth to face.

He was alone this time.

As he made his way through the darkened hallways of the temple, he began thinking of how the other two were handling without him. He knew how protective Sonic was of him, and to be separated in such a cruel way had him imagining the pain his blue friend must be going through.

"Sonic…" he said to himself. "I'm sorry for making you go through this again. I promise I'll find my way back to you, whatever it takes." And so he kept limping onwards, not knowing what's around the next corner.

* * *

><p><em>-Sonic and Amy-<em>

The two hedgehogs were searching through the temple for any sign of where the Chaos Crystal could be, but found nothing so far. They felt it would be great for Tails to think of a way to make it easier, but now that he's missing…

Amy sighed. "Why couldn't there have been a tracker or something?"

Sonic suddenly stopped, as if he remembered something. "Wait…of course! I forgot that Tails gave me one of his inventions just in case!"

Amy's eye was twitching. "You…had…that…the…entire…TIME!?" She was furious now; why couldn't Sonic have remembered sooner?

"N-now, Amy, let's not lose our heads over this," Sonic tried to reason. "Let's use this device, and forget about me forgetting that I had this device I forgot the whole time."

Amy didn't cool down that much, but she cooled enough to give Sonic some space to use the device. As it turned on, the screen showed that there were readings of high power in a certain room far from where they are.

Amy knew what room it was. "This thing is picking up energy from a certain direction," she said, before pointing towards one of the halls. "The Crystal's that way!"

"Then let's follow the path!" Sonic directed. "Who knows…maybe we'll find Tails on the way."

With that the two heading in the direction they needed to go, confident that they'll beat Eggman to the prize. What they don't know is that they aren't as ahead of the game as they think.

* * *

><p><em>-Tails-<em>

Finally there was a way upstairs. Tails slowly but surely climbed up, and ended up in a now brighter room, happy to leave the darkness. Though he was on an upper floor, he was still alone, with nobody to turn to for guidance, and no way of knowing where to go. He thought he was stuck here forever.

He suddenly heard movement, and quickly hid behind a pillar, wincing in pain every step. He peeked out from behind, and saw none other than Orbot and Cubot following some sort of tracker. He heard them talking, and decided to snoop in on the topic.

Orbot spoke first. "The doctor really is a genius!"

"I agree," Cubot said. "Shooting that tiny thing in Sonic's fur shows us where he is on here!"

"Which means," Orbot continued, "we don't have to do all the trouble of looking for that Crystal ourselves! I must admit, they were right when they said they could handle it."

As both robots laughed, Tails became alarmed from what he heard. _'Sonic and Amy are leading them right to it!'_ he thought, _'I have to do something!'_ With that in mind he pulled out a wrench from his pack, aimed it carefully, and threw it right in Orbot's face, smiling in success.

"Orbot," Cubot said startled. "Are you alright?" Orbot was unconscious on the ground, sparking from the impact. Cubot soon felt the same feeling as Orbot in the back of his cube shaped head, before falling over as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tails presented mockingly, "the doctor's worst choices for spies in the world!" He laughed after that improv act; he learned a thing or two from Amy. He picked up the device, before saying, "Thanks you two, I wouldn't have been able to find the others without you metal-heads."

Tails, with some sore effort, used his namesakes to fly in the direction the tracker led him; it's faster than limping there. He was eager to be with his friends once again.

* * *

><p><em>-Sonic and Amy-<em>

The two hedgehogs were in a room with another pit inside, much to their annoyance. They already had trouble with one pit outside, so why in here?

Sonic sternly asked, "Well, what do we do know?" He looked down into the seemingly bottomless void, shuddering as he thought of when Tails fell in that other one. He continued his topic. "The Crystal's right outside the door, right? So how do we get across?"

Amy then said mockingly, "Can't solve a problem, it's unsolvable, Sonic?" She smirked as Sonic's eyes widened, stepping back to let Amy do the thinking. "You may not have enough speed to get across, but we can try using our Enerbeams."

Sonic mentally slapped himself asking, "Why didn't I think of that?" before launching his Enerbeam onto the ceiling of the room, allowing it to grip onto it. After he checked if it was secure, he swung across the room, and landed on the other side safely. He saw Amy do the same as they left through the door.

The two entered an indoor courtyard, with four small bridges, a big circle center, and underneath the bridges was an area filled with water, the room was huge in size with sunlight peeking through the roof. Both were fascinated by the sight…well, Amy was; Sonic was paying too much attention to the "death water".

Once Amy looked ahead of her, she found what they were after. "Sonic, there it is!" She saw Sonic look up with an expression saying 'where is it?' before it changed into a look of satisfaction. Both hedgehogs ran to the large prize that stood in the center. It was yellow, with the shape of a star or sun; it was the Sun Crystal.

"Sonic! Amy!" Something caught their attention, and looked behind the Crystal, finding something, or someone, more precious than any sort of stone.

Sonic was overjoyed. "Tails, you're alive!" He ran to his little brother, hugging him tightly, with the younger one returning the same envelopment, neither wanting to let each-other go anytime soon. Amy joined in on the group hug, feeling the same thing her blue friend felt. Sonic began crying again. "Tails…I missed you so much."

The fox was starting to act sort of like a parrot, as he had tears too. "Me too…I…*sob*…I thought I wasn't gonna see you again! Ow!"

Sonic suddenly had fear on his face, hearing that 'Ow' come from his little brother. "Tails, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" He noticed how Tails was standing, and checked his legs; he heard the fox whimper as he felt his right one. "Oh man, looks pretty bad, and you've been like this for a while. We need to get you home, soon."

Something occurred to Amy. "Wait a minute, how did you find us, Tails? You were in the same maze me and Sonic were in until we found this Crystal tracker."

Tails held up the device he got from Orbot and Cubot. "This thing was tracking you too, thanks to Eggman's two goons. I stole it so I could meet with you, and Eggface won't be able to find us until we're gone!"

They heard stone crumbling from behind them, turning around to see the mad doctor, who had burst through the wall of the room. He grinned menacingly, "You were saying, smart one?" He scratched his mustache as he saw the look of disbelief on the other three's faces. "I suppose I should give you an explanation," he said. "You see, I knew Orbot and Cubot would lose that tracker, so I made one that tracks the tracker itself! Now the Sun Crystal is mine, all thanks to you!"

Amy angrily raised her hammer. "No! We won't let you take it!"

Eggman shook his head. "I suspected that answer. Boombot, eliminate them!" The robot in question came through the hole in the wall, firing its rockets towards the gang.

Sonic grabbed Tails and leapt away from the incoming projectiles, while Amy dodged the other way. He looked at Tails in concern, "Tails, you're in no shape to fight. Stay hidden!" He saw the fox nod in acceptance before hiding him behind a pillar, heading back to the action afterwards.

As Boombot tried to stomp on Amy, the girl decided enough was enough, and used her hammer to damage one of its arms. The robot noticed this, and attempted to blast her to smithereens, but Sonic hit its torso before it could charge up. The robot fell down, but it still wasn't out.

"Can you believe this?" Sonic asked in irritation. "How many hits can this guy take?" He couldn't have his question answered as Boombot was already back on its feet, ready to fight some more.

Tails decided to peek out from his hiding place to see how the others were doing, and saw something he knew the others were too distracted from to notice; Eggman was secretly stealing the Crystal! Without thinking, he flew out of his hiding spot yelling, "Drop that Crystal!" catching Eggman's attention.

Tails flew right into Egghead, and began pulling on the doctor's grasp of the yellow stone, "Give. It. Back!"

Eggman looked at Tails in anger, having enough of his presence. "Get off my prize you little brat!" He pushed Tails off his eggmobile, watching him land painfully on the floor, and bounce into the water.

Just as Boombot was finally out of commission, he heard Tails fall in the water; he felt his heart scream in panic, as he and Amy ran to the water, watching as Eggman flew away with the Sun Crystal. Amy dove in the water, swimming down to find their young teammate. Amy soon noticed him floating to her left; he was desperately holding his breath and can't see where he is. She swam over, grabbing hold of the fox, before swimming back up until she broke to the surface.

When Sonic saw the two come up, he felt relieved that Amy found his brother. He pulled both of his friends up as they coughed, trying to fill their lungs with oxygen. Sonic knelt down in front of Tails, hugging him again. "Oh Tails," he said in guilt, "I should have seen you over there sooner. I-"

"No, Sonic," Tails cut in, "I should've been more careful. Now everything's my fault that Eggman got away with the Crystal."

Sonic shook his head. "Your life is more important than a silly old stone. If we lost you, it wouldn't have been a pleasant victory."

Amy agreed. "He's right, Tails. We may have lost the Crystal, but we found _you_. That's all that matters here."

Tails looked at Sonic and Amy, and saw that they were telling the truth, just as they always had when he was upset. He smiled at them. "Thanks, you two. I can always try again next time." He felt himself get picked up by Sonic, feeling his arms wrap around him in protection.

"I'm glad you're okay, Tails." Sonic said. "Let's go home and patch you up; you look like you really need it."

Tails nodded. "Yeah, getting patched up would be nice…but don't turn me into a mummy this time!"

Everyone laughed as they started their trip back to Tails' house, thanking whatever force is out there for saving his life.

As Tails got his leg in a cast, and got his namesakes wrapped up in bandages, he and his friends knew that whether it's a priceless gem, or a disaster waiting to happen; friends always come first, no matter what. Eggman may have a Crystal, but what he doesn't have is the family Sonic and his friends were part of, and won't fall apart anytime soon.


	12. Christmas Eve

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Sorry I wasn't very active recently; I was probably going through Writer's Block. Anyway, for the holiday season, here is your special chapter for **_**Team in Reality, Family at Heart**_**!**

**This is a story by me.**

**It involves everyone.**

* * *

><p><em>Bygone Island, December 24<em>_th_

When you hear of that tropical place you imagine a hot, sandy, and exotic area; it's always proven true. But when it's the holiday season it snows on the highest points, covering the trees and grass in a white blanket. It was Christmas Eve, and the gang had gathered together at Tails' house to be together and celebrate.

Everyone was watching '_A Christmas Carol'_ as they sat in the living room, eyes on the TV screen. _"Christmas? Bah, Humbug,"_ said Scrooge on the TV.

Sonic smirked, and commented, "Sounds a lot like someone we know, huh?" Everyone else glanced at the hedgehog, realizing what he meant wearing smirks on their faces as well.

"What's a Humbug?" Sticks asked. Since told recently what Christmas is about, she was trying to figure out as much as she could. "Is it a bug that hums your favorite song?"

Amy giggled at the thought. "I wish it were true, Sticks, but that's not quite it." Everyone continued to enjoy the rest of the film, before turning the TV off after the movie was over.

Like every Christmas Eve, there stood a tree decorated with lights and ornaments; what stood in the spotlight the most was the golden star at the top of the tree. Knuckles couldn't help but stare at the green nature all fancy and fit for dancing if it could.

"Knuckles?"

The tree's appearance sort of makes it seem almost alive.

"Knuckles."

As a matter of fact…it _sounded_ alive too.

"_Knuckles!"_

The echidna jumped at the voice and turned to see Sonic giving him a look. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Big Blue, I guess it was my eyes doing the thinking."

Sonic gave a smug look. "Since when did you ever talk about thinking?"

That didn't sound too pleasing to the muscle of the group. Knuckles' sheepish grin turned into a scowl, glaring at the teasing speedster. "Sonic, I don't want to ruin the holidays, so I would suggest you keep your big mouth zipped up before you push my short temper too far." All Knuckles got was an "okay" from his blue friend before he saw him walk over to the stockings for a while.

* * *

><p>It was getting late, and everyone was about to turn in, when Sticks asked something. "Guys, you never told me…who's this Santa Claus?" Everyone eyed the badger's direction, mentally kicking themselves for their forgetfulness. It was then Sonic mentioned everyone to gather around the living room.<p>

"Thanks for reminding us, Sticks." Sonic thankfully said. "Amy," the pink hedgehog looked at him with a smile, knowing what he was requesting. Amy brought out a book, which was an old but classic tale of the man Sticks wanted to know about. Amy opened the book, everyone listening.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house; not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…" As Amy read the story, the other female slowly went from curiosity to fascination; she thought about how kind this St. Nick was, bringing presents to the people of the world, and how he is able to do it in one night.

The story was now coming to a close, and Amy narrated, "But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.'" Everyone complimented on Amy's reading skills, something Knuckles admits he can't do very well.

As they were heading to their makeshift beds, Knuckles suddenly asked, "Is that mistletoe I see up there?" That made everyone look up, and much to Sonic and Amy's embarrassment, they were both under it.

Sonic was beginning to get nervous. "H-hey, c'mon guys. I know it's tradition but do we really have to…uh…you know, ki-", Sonic couldn't finish his sentence as Amy bravely kissed him right on this lips, much to Tails' slight disgust, Sticks' enjoyment, and Knuckles confusion.

When they broke away, the two hedgehogs smiled at each other, though secretly hoping a little bit that they didn't have to do that again for a long time. "Okay," Sonic announced, "_now_ it's time for bed, lights out everyone!" Everyone got into their beds, pulling the blankets over themselves. Knuckles lay alone, Sticks and Amy were together, and the same can be said for Sonic and Tails.

As everyone was drifting to slumber, Sonic whispered in Tails' ear, "Sorry you had to see that. I myself didn't feel comfortable…at first."

Tails snickered, and said jokingly. "Yeah, keep on talking and you'll end up on the tunnel of love, Sonic." That made the blue blur blush, his cheek red as roses, though he hid it from his companion. The dynamic duo snuggled close to each other, getting comfortable as they were heading for dreamland.

"G'night, Sonic, Merry Christmas," Tails whispered. And he got the same response back to him. It wasn't long before Christmas Day, and this team, this family, couldn't wait to see the sunrise gleam over the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everyone, and have a Happy New Year!<strong>


	13. Ways of the Wild

**Sorry I'm late…again. I honestly don't know why I'm not updating as much as I used to; maybe it's Writer's Block again? Anyway, I'll leave you with this one story, but maybe you should hold back on requests until next update. See you later!**

**This is a request by Oceanic Coral**

**It involves Knuckles & Sticks.**

* * *

><p>To most people, the jungle can be a crowded and possibly dangerous place. To Sticks, it was her playground. She had lived in the jungle for most of her life, and stayed in the jungle until she met Sonic and his friends. She was currently with Knuckles as they were on a mission to find another Chaos Crystal, with little progress so far.<p>

"Stupid vision goggles!" Sticks complained, "These can show me Shinies but can't show me a Crystal? I knew I should have called the Spirits of the Bygones for help." She looked behind her as Knuckles stared at her in confusion.

"Spirits of the Bygones? Where did you think of that one, the fog in Creeper Gorge?" He asked sarcastically. He got a glare in return before both of them stopped suddenly; Sticks didn't seem too happy this time.

"Oh, are you saying I'm some lunatic?" She threatened, "Well how about _you_ try living in the jungle your whole life? I'm sure that _you_ would go crazy faster than I could if I was!"

Knuckles shouted back, "I don't even know _how_ to live in a darn jungle!" Once he said that, Sticks stopped glaring at the echidna, staring in surprise; she had never heard of anyone not knowing how to live in a jungle, I mean the island has lots of them!

"…You don't know how to…well, why didn't you say that earlier? I bet I could teach you!" She said happily, forgetting about the argument and began tugging on Knuckles' arm, who was concerned about what was happening. "Come on, we have lots to do!"

* * *

><p>The two were on top of a cliff somewhere in the trees, and were about to go through the first lesson.<p>

"Lesson One," Sticks announced, "There isn't technology in the jungle, so you have to adapt to your environment."

Knuckles thought about it, and something clicked. "Don't me and the others do that all the time?" He saw Sticks scratch her head, before she began explaining.

"You did…but you got around mostly with the Enerbeams, and what if you didn't have one?" Knuckles didn't want to admit it, but she had a point.

Knuckles crossed his arms, grumbling. "You were saying, teacher?"

Sticks ignored the echidna's comment and continued. "For this lesson you'll need to be able to swing from a vine. It's like using that Enerbeam except you can't use it anytime." She didn't let Knuckles question her as she jumped from the cliff, and grabbed onto a vine, swinging from one to the next until she landed on a tall rock below. "Come on, Knuckles, see if you can make it down here! Oh and…" she pulled out some sort of device, so familiar that Knuckles made a double take on his arm. "…Sorry, had to be done." She grinned smugly.

Knuckles frowned as he looked down; it was a long way to the bottom. He kept his bravery at bay and jumped, grabbing onto the nearest vine; which unfortunately broke as soon as his weight pulled on it.

Sticks cringed and her red friend landed face-first to the ground. She ran up to him before pulling him out. "Okay…forget the vines, then. We'll just move on."

* * *

><p>The two were now in the middle of the jungle, filled with many forms of nature around them.<p>

"Lesson Two," Sticks announced, "You would need a place to stay when it's night or raining. Show me what you should do." She watched as Knuckles scrambled all over the place, trying to look for a good place for shelter. He tried hiding under a rock, much to her disappointment. He then tried a tree, which seemed like a better option. Finally, he found a cave, and went inside…only to be chased out by an angry leopard.

"N-nice kitty! I didn't mean to wake you, I just thought I could, uh…get a picture of your spots!" Knuckles tried to reason. The animal didn't listen, and was about to attack when Sticks intervened.

Sticks growled at the leopard, standing in a threatening pose with her boomerang in her hand. Seeing as the badger wasn't going to move, the leopard walked back into the cave, going back to the sleep it was badly woken from.

Sticks turned around, her wild appearance replaced with concern. "Are you okay?" She asked. She was replied with a nod, before relaxing herself. "Okay, maybe we should just walk a bit."

* * *

><p>The two were now walking side by side, having a conversation about what recently happened; neither one of them were sure of each other, though. "Knuckles," Sticks said, "I can't understand why you're not doing very well with my lessons; it's easy for me but why not you?"<p>

Knuckles didn't know what to say to that question, but something did come out of his voice box. "I don't know either, but…well…" He noticed Sticks' look; she was staring at him expecting an answer that could solve all her problems. Knuckles thought about the events leading up to now, and figured out what to say.

"What I mean to say is that, while I'm not able to do everything correctly, I still learned what you said." Sticks eyes widened, she never expected such an answer from the echidna. "And I guess considering how we handle situations, I suppose it is best we stick to what we know and can do."

Sticks was beginning to look guilty; Knuckles didn't mean it like that, so he quickly said, "Please don't blame yourself; you were only trying to help and I respect that…even if you something go a bit…crazy with it."

With that, Sticks was finally beginning to grow a smile on her face. "Y'know Knuckles, you really are a goofball, in a good way." The echidna playfully glared at the badger, patting her back as they continued walking when a sound caught their attention: it was their transmitter.

Knuckles answered the call, and he heard Sonic's voice on the other end. "Hey, Knuckles, what's taking so long for you to report anything about the Crystal?" Knuckles mentally slapped himself; how could he forget about that?

"Sorry, Sonic; me and Sticks were…busy." He wasn't sure if the hedgehog knew or liked what he meant, knowing he wasn't a patient guy, but he heard him say reply back to him.

"Whatever, it's getting late; you two should head back here." After hearing Knuckles agree, he said goodbye and the transmitter went silent.

"Well, Sticks," Knuckles announced, "It's time to head back, let's go." Both were heading back, when Knuckles suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Sticks; wanna race there?" Sticks looked up to her friend, in surprise, then in eagerness.

"Yes! I'll even let you get there your own way if you'd like! Come one come on come on!" She shouted excitedly. After Knuckles settled her down, they both took their positions, and burst with speed past the many trees in the jungle.

Sticks was used to the wild and Knuckles was used to bashing things, but it's natural for having different views of situations, and as a group Team Sonic was glad for that, because one could see what the other can't. Two people can be different, but they can also be the same, and the one thing that's the same in Knuckles' and Sticks' minds, is that they are friends, no matter how different they were.


	14. Remaining Calm

**You guys seem to like getting Tails in some trouble, don't you? In fact; lots of these stories include him as a character. Tails probably needs a break after all this. Another thing, I'm a bit skeptical about the requests with Lyric in them, because I don't know if he died in either of the games or not, and it's unlikely he'll appear in the TV show. Anyway, here's the next story.**

**This is a request by QuirkyFox**

**It involves Tails and Sticks.**

* * *

><p>Team Sonic has heard word of Eggman planning to build a chemical plant in an area full of wildlife but is also using his new robot to attack the town. After forming a strategy, Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles went after the robot while Tails and Sticks left to shut down the chemical plant's construction. The two currently have the area in sight.<p>

"By the looks of things," Tails observed, "I'd say the place is already halfway done. If we want to stop those guys, we'll need to use the chemicals to our advantage."

Sticks looked around to find what Tails was talking about.

"So, you're saying we pour that stuff on ourselves to-", she was interrupted by Tails.

"No no no, I-I meant…oh never mind, I'll explain once we get inside."

Tails and Sticks snuck through the bushes surrounding the plant, avoiding detection from Eggman's minions. They noticed the doctor himself flying around in his eggmobile, floating down in front of the workers.

"Afternoon, Dr. Eggman," the robot worker welcomed in monotone voice.

"You too," Eggman replied. "Anyway, how's the status of the chemical plant's construction?"

This sounded interesting to Tails and Sticks, so they snooped in on the subject.

"With you bringing more workers here, I'd say we'd be finished by tonight." Okay, that wasn't comforting at all.

"Excellent! I'll stay in touch with you while I go check on Bladebot, Sonic might already be there now." Eggman was beginning to fly away, when he stopped and turned back around; his face showed seriousness and threats. "One more thing: keep a watchful eye around the outside and inside of the place; I can't have any of Sonic's friends interfering with my plans!"

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir!" The robot worker saluted the doctor as he flew away, off to tell his comrades their latest orders…only to hit his head on the door frame.

Tails snickered, "Those minions are total bums, but they'd be good for battering rams."

Sticks smiled at the joke before looking back at the plant, looking for a way inside. After scanning his eyes at the walls of the plant, Tails found a way in at the back—but it was guarded.

He whispered to Sticks, "Okay, we go in through there," gesturing to the back door, "It's not as guarded as the others; you get where I'm coming from?"

Sticks raised an eyebrow at him. "No, where _did_ you come from? Another burrow?" She saw Tails stare at her with a 'seriously?' kind of look. "Oooooor we distract them and head inside?" Tails smiled, looking back at their targets in preparation.

The two guards were at their posts, keeping themselves on high alert for intruders. One of them heard a sound to their left, and saw a stone rolling back from the wall it just hit. The guard went to take a look when he heard another sound from behind him. He was surprised when he saw his comrade on the ground unconscious—another stone lying beside him. He looked around for anything that could've damaged the guard when another stone hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious as well.

Tails and Sticks came out from the bushes and ran to the door, shaking hands as they stealthily went inside. They followed a hallway until they reached a big room—a room with a giant barrel full of chemicals and mechanical arms taking vials to other sectors.

"Whoa," Sticks commented, "this place feels like a government base."

"You could say that," Tails agreed, "but we need to focus on destroying this place…and I think that barrel of- " He couldn't finish his sentence as the alarm suddenly sounded.

**ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDERS IN—SECTOR D!**

Tails was stunned, "The alarm went off? But we came in so quietly!" He soon noticed the security cameras around the room. "Dang, I should've known."

The two soon found themselves surrounded by minions, and they knew what that meant; it was time for a fight.

Tails and Sticks went back to back, using their skills to push back the enemies in the facility. Tails mostly used his inventions to fight back, but one minion came up close and he was forced to punch him back; it worked—but his hand felt sore.

"Ouch…I guess I need some endurance training," he said to himself.

Sticks on the other hand was using her boomerang. She threw it, and watched as it came back, knocking the heads off the robotic bodies before catching it.

She heard Tails comment, "Okay, I _have_ to learn how to do _that_!"

They continued battling, but the number of minions was increasing, become too much for the two to handle.

"Um," Sticks called out to Tails, "can we run now?"

The fox looked around him, and saw what she meant. "You're right, we have to fall bac-"

He was shot in the head and torso by a blaster. He felt weak, swaying from side to side—soon collapsing to the ground.

"Tails!" Sticks called out.

She ran over to him, growling as she was trying to protect him from more attacks until she felt something hit the back of her head. She saw black begin to form around her eyes, until she lied limp on the floor—not knowing what to do now.

* * *

><p>Sticks heard a voice in her slumber, sounding familiar yet alien at the same time. She soon remembered to voice belonging to Doctor Eggman, and he might be talking to someone.<p>

"_So with the fox out of his A-game you're certain they won't escape?"_

"_Yes, Doctor. We'll soon be finished construction with them trapped here."_

"_Well done. I'll be outside if you need me. Keep Sector D safe, I don't know what damage it could cause."_ That was the last thing she heard from the man before the sound of footsteps came and faded away.

Sticks had regained consciousness. She didn't know how long she'd been out, but when she woke up her thoughts remembered Tails. She quickly looked around—seeing she was in a jail cell—and then saw the fox lying limp in the corner.

The badger crawled over to her friend, shaking him to wake up.

"C'mon, Tails. Talk to me," she spoke softly.

She noticed Tails' injuries, from a head wound to a singed chest; it got her worried about his survival.

"Tails," she tried again, "this isn't funny. Don't make me call my leaf friends!"

After a long suspenseful minute, Tails was finally showing signs of consciousness. He groaned, catching the attention of Sticks.

"Sheesh—took you long enough," she said.

"Hmm…Mama, is that you?" Tails' response was slurred.

Sticks couldn't help but smile a bit; that did sound funny to her.

"No," she spoke, "unless she were invisible and waiting to clobber me…or is that was all moms do?"

Tails' eyed finally opened, blinking to get rid of the blurriness.

"Sticks…?" he said softly, "Are you okay?"

The badger couldn't believe what she was hearing; Tails was asking _her _if she was okay?

"What do you mean 'are you okay'? I should be asking _you_ that!"

Tails chuckled, but ended up having to hold his head in pain. The head wound was beginning to bleed.

He heard Sticks comfort him. "Just stay still, you're hurt."

The badger looked around, trying to find a way out—but to her frustration she couldn't find anything.

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do, Tails!? You usually think of ways to escape but now…"

Tails frowned at her. "Sticks I…I…I'm feeling…sleeeeeeepyyy." He went limp once again.

"No no, stay awake!" Sticks demanded, shaking him to try and get him back. "I need your help!"

It was no use—Tails was out of it again.

She walked around frantically, "Why is this happening to me? I can't get out of here by myself, even if I had to bite the bars!" She pulled on her hair in stress. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

Sticks fell on her knees, hope beginning to leave her. Suddenly a memory appeared in her mind, which would become important in their situation.

* * *

><p><em>Sticks' Flashback<em>

_Sticks was concentrating on a puzzle. Amy was doing the same thing as a game they decided to play. The badger was getting frustrated trying to put the pieces in the right place. She was forty out of a hundred away when Amy finished the puzzle._

_Sticks groaned in defeat. "I just can't solve it that fast, Amy. How is it possible that everyone can do it better than me?"_

_Amy looked at her in reassurance, "Not everyone, Sticks; Tails beats me at this sometimes. Based on how you were reacting to the puzzle, I'd say the reason is that you aren't remaining calm."_

"_Remain calm?" Sticks questioned, "It's hard for me to do that with all the threats happening in the world…like my shadow!" She glanced at the shadow in question. "Get away from me you creep!"_

_Amy giggled. "Well, Sticks. Sometimes the fastest way to solve a problem it to calm down; it helps you think clearly."_

_Sticks was listening, feeling a smile tug on her lips._

_"You really think so?"_

"_It's never let me down." Amy placed a kind hand on her BFF's shoulder. "And I don't think it will let you down either."_

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

After the memory passed, Sticks took note of what Amy said back then, deciding to try the calming method. She took deep breaths—each becoming slower and slower—until finally her head was clear, and she suddenly saw things differently, and her thinking felt differently.

"Wow," Sticks said to herself, "It feels strange, yet it's comforting. Let's see if I can figure this puzzle out."

She glanced around the cell. When she found nothing of use, she remained calm and looked outside the cell where she found keys on the floor.

'_The guard must've dropped them by accident. Some guards they are._' She thought as she used be boomerang to reach them.

Using the keys—she was able to unlock the door to the cell—relief washing over here.

"Thanks, Amy," she thanked her mentally.

She walked over to Tails, carefully getting him on his feet and in her arms. "It's time to get primal!"

Sticks left the prison, remembering that Eggman wanted protection of Sector D, the one they were in when captured. After avoiding detection, with some difficulty carrying Tails around, she arrived in the right sector. She calmly observed the room, seeing security cameras, guards, and chemical barrels all over the place. She then had a thought: they can't hit what they can't see, right?

Sticks gently put Tails down and threw her boomerang towards the lights, breaking them, causing the room to go into nearly pitch black—if there hadn't been windows around. The guards and security cameras were taken out one by one, until there was nobody left except her, Tails, and a flashlight from a guard.

Speaking of Tails, the fox was able to wake up again, looking around in confusion.

"What…happened? Where am I?" he asked tiredly.

Sticks noticed her friend was awake, kneeling down to him.

"I was able to break us out of the cell," she explained, "We're in Sector D but don't worry, nobody can stop us now!" She saw Tails smile slightly. "Now get back to being the brains, okay? It's stressful." she demanded.

Tails looked around, seeing the giant barrel again. He struggled to point towards it.

"B-barrel…chemicals…that's what I…meant earlier. I don't feel too well…"

Sticks understood. "Get some rest; I'll handle this."

Once her yellow companion began to catch some actual sleep, she held on to him as she climbed up to the top of the barrel, looking inside to see pink liquid filled almost to the top; it smelled bad too. She glanced at the vials and Tails' tools for fighting, getting an idea.

"Well, thankfully I don't know what these do!" she admitted.

Taking a vial from the line of robotic arms, she poured it into the barrel, causing the liquid to bubble and vibrate. She suddenly heard the sound of guards on their way, quickly taking one of Tails' bombs and throwing it in with the mix. After many random additions later, the barrel was beginning to break apart; that was their cue to leave. Picking Tails back up, she ran through the horde of guards until she jumped out the window, just as the barrel exploded—causing structural failure to the plant—making it collapse.

Eggman, jumping from the sudden noise, turned and watched in horror.

"NO! Not my beautiful chemical plant!" He saw Sticks nearby. "You'll pay for this, feral brat! Get them, boys!"

Eggman's goons began charging towards Sticks; just when they were about to strike—something fast collided into them; it was blue, and was in the shape of a ball: Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sticks smiled at the hedgehog's perfect timing, waking up Tails to see.

After all the workers were destroyed, Sonic looked up to Eggman taunting him, "Looks like your plant has withered, Eggface!"

The villain growled, "You haven't seen the last of me, Sonic!" before fleeing to his lair for another day.

Sonic turned around, and noticed his little buddy injured in Sticks' arms. He quickly but carefully wrapped him in his arms, concern and relief growing on his face.

"Oh, Tails…thank goodness you're alive." He turned to Sticks. "What happened?" After the whole story was told, Sonic had a smile of gratitude. "Thanks for helping him, Sticks. I guess you'll think more calmly from now on?"

Sticks thought for a moment. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh…nah! I'm a primal not a genius!" All three heroes laughed as they left the site, taking Tails to the hospital.

Remaining calm really does get you far. It may not always work, but at least it will help you in some way.


	15. Love is Blind

**This is a request by Reba G**

**It involves everyone. The main character is Knuckles.**

* * *

><p>Knuckles was walking by himself around the island, taking in all the beauty in sight. He liked nature, so for Eggman to try and destroy it made him angry—then again lots of things make him angry. If the world suddenly lost all organic life, he would try to rebuild it any way he could.<p>

The one thing he couldn't seem to find in his life so far…was someone besides his friends that he liked so much that he'd want to stay with that person. He knew what it was called; it was love. The love for a girlfriend was something he hadn't been experienced before…until now.

The red echidna was so caught up in his thoughts that he bumped into someone else by accident, a woman to be exact.

"Sorry, miss. I should've watched where I was gooooooooo…"

Once he got a good look at the stranger, it was revealed to be an echidna like him, only shorter. She had a headband on her head, her color was dark orange, and her dress was red, just like Knuckles himself.

"Uh…" Knuckles stuttered, "Hello."

"Hello to you too," the female answered. "I didn't mean to cause trouble, are you hurt?"

"Hurt?" Knuckles asked, "Well…no, I'm tough."

They paused. Knuckles had started feeling something he hadn't felt before, something so powerful overcoming his thoughts. He blinked when the woman spoke again.

"My name's Daeva. What's yours?"

Having found courage to talk to this woman, Knuckles continued their greeting.

"Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna."

Daeva smiled. She was looking at him supposedly in hypnosis, if you could put it that way. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts before continuing the conversation.

"So…were you heading somewhere?"

Knuckles shook his head. "Nah, I'm just wandering around; nature really sucks you in around here."

She looked at him in surprise. "You like nature too? Wow, I thought I was the only one."

Both smiled at each-other. They had found something they both had interest in something they liked, it was strange yet comfortable.

Knuckles offered a hand to Daeva. "Did you want to explore with me? I know a lot of places to go to."

The female echidna took it willingly and allowed the brawn of the team to lead her onward.

Throughout the day they saw the many habitats around Bygone Island. They went to the jungle for sightseeing of the ancient temples, they visited the residents of Slowpoke Isle, they did some activities in the town, and climbed to the top of the mountains to gaze down at the view below.

Still on the mountains, the two echidnas stayed where they are; since this was their last stop, they wanted to savor this moment with each-other.

Daeva looked at Knuckles. "All those times we had were great. You really do know your way around."

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, it's nothing special. I do a lot with Sonic and the others."

"They sound like such good friends; perhaps I could meet them sometime."

They paused, feeling their hand touch made them blush, before holding them together in acceptance.

Daeva continued, "You're such a great friend, Knuckles. I can't wait to do this with you again," before planting a kiss on Knuckles' cheek, to his awkward surprise.

They were about to leave when Daeva stopped. "Wait, Knuckles. Let me give you something." She took what looked like a necklace from her dress pocket, handing it over to the stunned echidna; when looking closer it was half of a heart: a love necklace. "I was keeping that for someone who I felt deserved it, and it seems you've stolen my heart."

Knuckles held the gift bashfully, promising to keep it with him for a long time.

Soon the two were back down the mountain. Once they reached the bottom, they said their goodbyes, going their separate ways until next time.

* * *

><p>Sonic and the others were hanging around the shack, having some fun while the day was still going. The blue blur had been concerned when Knuckles hadn't shown up yet, and he feels that he might've gotten in some trouble. His theory changed when he appeared from the forest—his facial expression in love-struck.<p>

Sonic walked over to the big guy. "Hey Knux, what's gotten you so dazy today," he asked. "Did something shiny get in your eyes?"

"No!" Knuckles shot back, "I'm like this because…I think…"

Everyone wanted to hear his answer, wondering about what he found.

"…I think I've found the girl of my dreams."

That came as a surprise excitement to everyone. They all congratulated him for finding a girlfriend.

"So what's the lucky girl's name?" Amy asked.

"Her name's Daeva; I met her during a walk in the forest." He began explaining what they did together. "We went all over the place, until we reached the top of the mountains! Man, she's fantastic; she was so kind to me, and we're both so alike!"

Tails began jumping up and down. "Can we see her sometime?"

"How about now?" asked a voice.

Everyone turned towards where the voice came from, and it revealed Daeva walking towards them on the beach. She was smiling, especially when she saw Knuckles. She stopped two feet away from them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't stay away from Knuckles for so long after first meeting him. I always hoped I would get to meet your friends."

Knuckles smiled. "It's alright, I'm fine with it." He turned to the others. "Everyone…meet Daeva!"

Everyone walked up to her, stating their names and what they do as part of Team Sonic. She was easily fascinated by what everyone could do.

"I never knew one could be so smart at your age, Tails," she complimented the fox.

"Well," he humbly replied, "making inventions is what I do. I even built a plane!"

Sonic joined in the conversation. "I bet maybe we could fly around the island sometime," he offered before winking at her playfully.

"Oh, Sonic, you're such a flirt."

She heard her phone ringing, and quickly ended the chit chat before heading off.

"Where're you off to?" Knuckles asked.

Daeva reluctantly replied, "Oh, whoever's calling me is probably…my dad…he, uh, gets concerned when I'm not back at home at a certain time."

Nodding in understanding, he watched as Daeva ran off to get back home. He faced the others with an hopeful smile on his face.

"Well, what did you think? She's great, isn't she?"

Everyone agreed with him, except for Sticks who was grumbling silently; everyone couldn't understand why.

"Sticks," Amy said to her, "why don't you like Daeva? She's one of the nicest people we've met!"

"Yeah," Sticks agreed, "…_**too**_ nice. Something's off about her to me; she's probably mind controlled by an evil power from the heavens!"

Knuckles looked at Sticks skeptically. "Sticks, you're probably just paranoid again…I have to get back to my hangout anyway. See you around, guys." He headed off, leaving the other four to think.

Sticks might actually be onto something; whenever they say something to Daeva—she always replied in a nice manner, not taking anything negatively. And when her phone rang, she said it was her dad—but she said it rather nervously. Something was definitely up.

"If we want to know what's really going on," Sonic concluded, "we'll have to spy on her to do that. Is everyone on the same boat?"

Everyone nodded, following where they last saw Daeva leave to find out where she's going.

* * *

><p>It had been some time before they heard Daeva's voice in the forest. Stealthily, they hid behind some bushes once close enough and to their shock and anguish, they found Daeva doing the thing every boyfriend fears.<p>

She was hanging out with _another guy_.

"I always love your paintings, Vic," Daeva complimented the humanoid wolf, "they have always been my best interest."

Team Sonic—who was still hidden behind the bushes—couldn't believe what they were seeing. Daeva had been cheating on Knuckles this entire time, and they didn't even know it...well, except one of them.

"I knew it," Sticks said quietly, "I told you she was being controlled by an evil power."

Sonic added to the idea. "And that evil power is her selfishness." He suddenly remembered Knuckles. "How do we tell Knux about this? He probably won't believe us."

Tails, as usual, came up with an answer. "If we take a picture of her with that Vic guy, it'll be proof worthy of shattering a heart." He said that last line in regret, having to crush Knuckles' hopes.

When Daeva and Vic kissed each-other, that was the last straw, and Tails quickly took a picture with his wrist device. The team sneaked away quickly before they noticed them.

"Alright guys," Sonic announced, "Daeva's cheating ways are coming to a disqualification. Let's go find Knuckles."

As he turned to head back, he bumped into someone, and to his horror it was Daeva herself!

"Going somewhere, Blue Boy?" she asked, before using a whip to tie them up; where does she keep that stuff? Afterwards, she took off Tails' wrist device, slamming it against a tree, breaking it, as well as the proof.

Amy was furious. "You two-timing backstabbing jerk, how could you do something so heartless to our friend!?" she demanded.

"Well," Daeva smiled evilly, "since you won't live after knowing my secret, I'll let you in on the story." She paced around the helpless heroes. "I had many boyfriends before, but none of them were my kind of taste; those boys who think they're so cool, they had what was coming to them!"

The gang stared at her in disbelief. "You dumped them all, didn't you?" Tails guessed.

"Always the smart one I see; yes, I did just that. By the way, I lied about my dad; he left the world years ago." She stopped pacing, looking down at the four. "When I saw that your friend Knuckles had fallen for me, I decided to use him so that I would get the fame you all had. Love has nothing to do with this; it's just smart thinking, something _he_ doesn't have."

Hearing that phrase brought dreadful pain and anger within them. "No wonder you like breaking hearts," Sonic commented insultingly, "it's because you don't have one!"

"Why thank you." She began dragging the gang somewhere. "You telling Knuckles about this will ruin everything. You leave me no choice but to get rid of you."

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, Knuckles was planning on visiting Daeva for a bit, hoping his dad let her outside by now. In his hand was a bouquet of flowers; he handmade it by himself although it was a bit messy. Amy was the craftswoman, not him.<p>

Suddenly, he came across a green wolf, a belt holding painting utensils around his waist. Around his neck was a necklace that looked just like his; that got him puzzled.

"Hey," the wolf said, "where d' you think you're going, macho man?"

Knuckles tried to contain his annoyance from the insult before replying back.

"To see someone, are you looking for someone too?"

The wolf—revealing to be Vic—took notice of Knuckles necklace, confusion on his face.

"What in the…" he tried to speak, "Where did you get that?"

"I'd ask the same thing to you, pal," Knuckles shot back.

The two had no idea what was going on. The necklaces were exactly the same, and from both their stories they got it from an echidna with dark orange skin. Something clicked in both their minds.

The truth has been revealed.

* * *

><p>On the top of a waterfall sometime later, Sonic and the gang were still tied with the whip. Daeva was looking down over the edge, staring at the lake at the bottom.<p>

She walked back to Team Sonic. "Well boys and girls, it's been nice knowing you; thanks for saving the world while you could."

Daeva began pushing the four towards the edge, hoping to send them into the lake, drowning them.

Sonic was nervous; not only because of his fear of water but also because there was no way to avoid falling in. There was nobody nearby to save them; Daeva had planned it out almost perfectly.

Just when the hedgehog's feet were off solid ground, he braced for the inevitable, but it never came as someone behind them was shouting in fury.

"STOP!" It was Knuckles.

Daeva halted her pushing; she wasn't expecting this to happen, so she tried putting on her 'nice mask'.

"Oh…uh, h-hello Knuckles," she tried to explain nervously, "I was just showing them a view of-"

"Don't play smart with me, Daeva," the echidna interrupted, "I learned from your 'boyfriend' about your cheating ways, but now this is going too far!"

He pushed Daeva aside, putting himself between her and his friend for protection.

"It's over, Daeva," he stared, handing back the love necklace she gave him. "If I see you around me or my friends again, you'll wish you had a heart a long time ago! Now get out of here!"

The female echidna ran off, not wanting to face his wrath. Once she was gone, Knuckles turned to his friends, untying them.

"Thanks, Knux," Sonic said gratefully, "you saved us in the nick of time, or we'd have become water bait."

Knuckles smiled as everyone left the waterfall, heading back home.

* * *

><p>It was dusk outside; a beautiful orange sky glowed in the distance. For Knuckles however, he couldn't enjoy it this time. His heart was devastated to the core by Daeva's cruelty; he had finally found someone he could love, and that someone used him like a toy…a toy that was too blind to see past her exterior.<p>

Sonic noticed his friend's depression; the others noticed it too. They all gathered around the muscle of the group, keeping him company as the sun set into the ocean.

"I actually loved her," Knuckles admitted. "I was in love with that…that witch; a witch that didn't love me back." He paused, sighing loudly. "Why do I even bother now? I don't know anyone out there who could love me back the same way."

Amy gazed at the echidna in sympathy; all of them knew how much a broken heart hurts. As she thought, she began to grow a smile before snuggling up to him.

"There _are_ people who love you back, Knuckles," she reassured, catching his interest.

"There are?"

Amy's smile grew bigger. "It's _us_, Knuc. Love doesn't have to be between a boyfriend and a girlfriend," she taught him, "it can be between a family and your friends. You will always be loved Knuckles, no matter what kind it is."

Knuckles looked at Amy, and then to the others; they all had the same expression on their faces. They really did care about him didn't they? He smiled, giving them a group hug in return for their kindness.

"You guys are awesome, you know that?" he thanked.

"We know, big buddy," Sonic accepted, "we always knew."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not the best at writing love stories, but I hope I did well enough that you enjoyed.<strong>


	16. Hydrophobia

**This is a request by Spirit of Writing**

**It involves Sonic and Knuckles.**

* * *

><p>On the top of the dormant volcano lies Crater Lake, the location where Sonic and Knuckles have heard a Crystal was located. What was concerning to the hedgehog however, was that he couldn't swim. Hopefully this will turn out fine.<p>

"Well, here we are, Knuckles," Sonic announced, "Crater Lake in its entire tall, wet...watery…way."

Sonic was feeling uneasy, but he had to tough it up for this mission.

"What does the tracker say?"

"Hmm," Knuckles looked at the directions, thankfully knowing how it works, and detected something. "It's in that direction!" he shouted, pointing towards Pepper's hut.

The two made no time to waste as they ran across the water, following where the tracker wants them to. Confusion arose when the tracker suddenly pointed back in the direction they came.

"Odd," Knuckles spoke out loud, "now it's pointing back. Is the Crystal teleporting, or is the tracker broken?"

Sonic inspected the tracker, telling it to find his house and to his surprise, it worked.

"Doesn't seem like it's broken, I think it's something about the Crystal." He looked at Knuckles with serious eyes. "When did it change direction?"

Knuckles thought for a moment, and then replied, "I think it was when we were running across the lake."

Sonic wished Tails was here to figure this out for them, but he's sick, so Amy and Sticks are currently staying with him. Sonic had to think by himself, so he looked around the lake with the tracker to pinpoint the location of the Crystal, and to his horror it was in the one place he'd never want to go.

It was _**in**_ the lake.

When Sonic came back, Knuckles noticed his worried face. "What's the matter, buddy? Did you find the location?" Sonic nodded to him. "Then why are you so worried-…wait, you were circling where you thought it was…does that mean it's underwater?"

Sonic replied nervously, "Y-yeah, it is. Can you g-go get it?"

He noticed Knuckles' disappointed look, and figured he probably knows that he was too scared to go himself.

"Alright then, Sonic. Just stay here."

With that the echidna jumped into the lake, swimming downward to find the Crystal. He thought about what Sonic might be thinking watching him; he could be jealous that he could swim better that him, but of course they had a little rivalry going on. Soon Knuckles found what he was looking for: an aqua colored ring glowing with power; the Tidal Crystal, how fitting.

Sonic felt guilty, sending Knuckles in when he could have gone himself; he knew what guilt felt like, especially with the Gogobas.

"Why did I have to have Hydrophobia?" he asked himself, "I could do something useful around here if I didn't have the fear."

He soon heard Knuckles break the surface, swimming back to dry land with the Tidal Crystal in hand.

Knuckles randomly asked, "How did the Crystal get all the way up here?" before seeing Sonic about to run back across the water. He placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the hedgehog to look at him.

"Hold it, Sonic. I know you're afraid of water, but you need to learn to face it sometime, or it might stop you from saving people."

Sonic looked down, eyes closed. "I know…but I-…I just can't push myself to face it. This burden keeps holding me back; even Tails can swim better than me!" He paused, opening his eyes again, sadness evident on his face. "I can't do this alone, Knuckles." He reluctantly admitted.

Knuckles smirked, "You don't have to, Big Blue." That caught the speedster's attention. "I'll help you."

We cut to Sonic and Knuckles at the entrance of Crater Lake. Knuckles was now stepping into the water to help Sonic learn how to swim.

"Okay, Sonic. All you have to do here is stay close to me; I won't let you drown in the lake."

Sonic stared at the 'death water', his mind telling him to stay away. But he looked at Knuckles, and his heart told him he could trust him with this situation.

He took a deep breath, and forced himself to step into the water; he shuddered, but pushed himself to keep going.

When the water was waist deep, he felt his fear coming back.

"Kn-Knuckles? I-I can't feel…"

"It's okay, buddy," Knuckles reassured him, "Just grab onto me and you'll be fine."

He offered Sonic his arm to grab onto, which he quickly did before he continued. It was when the wader was up to his shoulders Sonic wanted to stop. Knuckles obeyed and stayed where he was.

Sonic looked around, then at the water; he heard Knuckles suggest, "Try waving your arms like I do; it'll keep you afloat," before studying the movement of the echidna's free arm.

He began copying it himself, and he soon realized that it was indeed keeping him from sinking a bit; he didn't even notice Knuckles loosening his grip.

"See? You're doing it, Sonic!" Knuckles complimented.

But he distracted Sonic from what he was doing, and fear caused him to sink down into the water. Knuckles quickly got a hold on Sonic again before lifting him up from the lake.

"You alright, buddy?" he asked.

Sonic nodded tiredly, "Yeah…don't scare me like that though."

Both heroes went back on dry land, before sitting down next to the Crystal they found. Knuckles looked at Sonic, not sympathetically, but proudly; Sonic had just faced his fear of water, even if it was rusty.

"I have to say," the red echidna spoke, "you weren't actually half bad out there. With practice you won't have to fear swimming so much."

Sonic looked up to him, a small smirk on his face; it wasn't as big as usual, but it was something.

"Thanks, Knuckles," he accepted, "And thanks for helping me today, both with the Crystal and with swimming."

"Hey, helping others is what I do." He humbly replied. "Speaking of helping others, shouldn't we get back to help Tails get better?"

Sonic's face instantly went from calm to surprise. "Oh shoot! I can't believe I forgot! Let's go already!"

Sonic picked up the Tidal Crystal before getting ready to speed down the volcano.

Knuckles couldn't help but think, _'I guess water isn't completely his worst fear'_, before following the hedgehog's lead.

When fear consumes us, we usually try to avoid it; but sooner or later the time will come to face it, but you don't have to be alone. Sonic would remember Knuckles' help, even if he didn't want to tell anyone about it.


	17. Caring for a Sick Friend

**Consider this story the one that tells what happened before and during the previous story: Hydrophobia.**

**This is a request by Sonicshadowandtailsfanforever**

**It involves Tails, Amy, and Sticks. There is some Sonic in there too.**

* * *

><p>Sunlight broke through the windows of Sonic's shack as morning rose from the ocean blue. Once the rays of light hit his face, the hedgehog's eyes fluttered open; his body was telling him it was time to get moving. He yawned, shaking the sleep out of his system before getting out of his hammock.<p>

He looked out the window with a smile. "I wish I could just run out there, but of course I'm stuck with daily routine." He paused. "Shoot, I think I killed my own mood."

He backed away from the window and began making breakfast for the day, hoping to hang with Tails today.

He looked back in his mind of the memories he had with his little bro, savoring every moment as if they were jewels of gold; the young fox truly took his heart away.

He had finished breakfast, suddenly hearing his wrist device ring. He answered it, and on the other side was Amy.

"Sonic," she said, "I think we have a lead on another Crystal around Crater Lake. Meet me at Tails' house!"

That's all she said before the device went black.

Sonic began to rev up, speeding out the door excitedly to meet with his friends, knowing Tails could spend time with him on the mission. He'll soon realize that his plans will have to change.

* * *

><p><em>Tails' House<em>

When Sonic stopped at his destination, he saw Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks arriving on the spot as well—but he noticed that Tails wasn't outside waiting for them. He tried checking in his workshop, he wasn't there; in fact he can't even hear him anywhere.

"Maybe he's still sleeping?" he wondered, before knocking on the door to the house.

He waited while tapping his foot on the ground, but no response came; it was unlike Tails to not answer the door. It was making his friends worried.

"Tails, you home?" He called out, hoping to catch his attention.

Nothing happened.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he opened the door and stepped inside, revealing the little fox in his makeshift bed, seemingly unaware that he came in. He walked over to him and rubbed his head.

"Rise and shine, little buddy," he playfully said, finally getting a reaction.

Tails groaned as he slowly go up, cutely rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He noticed Sonic was beside him, and he greeted him in.

"Hi, Sonig." His voice was rather hoarse and stuffy, which was concerning to the older of the two.

As Sonic inspected his little brother, he noticed a shade of red around his cheeks, and when he pressed his hand on the fox's forehead, it didn't feel like his normal temperature; it was hotter than usual.

"You feeling okay, Tails?" he asked.

"Yes…" Tails replied before having a coughing fit. "…No."

Amy came in through the door to see what was taking the two so long, noticing Tails' state.

"Sonic, is Tails okay?" she asked—worry apparent in her voice.

Sonic replied with a glum face, "No. I think he has a fever." He heard Tails suddenly sneeze right afterwards. "…Make that the flu."

The flu; that's something Tails hardly ever got—but here he was, dismally in his bed, sick. Amy figured that Sonic wanted to take Tails along for the mission, but with his well-being as a high priority, it's wiser to keep him here.

"Perhaps me and Sticks can stay to look after him while you and Knuckles go search for the Crystal?" she asked.

Sonic immediately rejected that offer. "But Amy, he's my best friend I can't just leave him!" He calmed down when he left her hand hold his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but Crater Lake is far away and since you're the fastest…"

Sonic knew she had a valid point, but it didn't make him feel any better.

He turned his head to Tails, "I'm sorry buddy; I want to stay but a Crystal's calling us. We have to get it before Eggman." He gave him a quick hug. "I'll be back, buddy. Get well soon." He rubbed the fox's head before leaving out the door.

It was just Tails, Amy, and Sticks in the house, with the youngest being the victim of the flu. How he hated it when he was sick; he couldn't build invention, he couldn't go on an adventure, and of course he had to rely on others to help him feel better. The boy knew the girls are just trying to help, so he'll let them; after all he had a feeling of safety around his friends.

Amy came over to his bed with a thermometer.

"Okay, Tails," she ordered, "Say 'ah'."

Tails slowly did so, letting Amy place the medical tool under his tongue, until the red line grew to its estimated temperature. Taking the thermometer out, Amy checked what it said.

"102.4 degrees," she read, "How did you catch something this high on the line?"

Tails sneezed in reply, rubbing his nose miserably.

"I don't dow," he admitted stuffily, sniffling. "It could hab been anyding."

Amy put the thermometer away just as Sticks came back with tissues. She held them up with an eyebrow raised.

"Soooo…these are used to blow stuff called snot out of your nose?" she asked in repulse. "That's gross! Who would do that?"

"I would," Tails replied, before grabbing one and blowing into it hard, much to the badger's further disgust.

"Eww! Keep my nose away from these tractor beam papers," she ruled before dropping the box and walked away paranoid.

Amy shook her head, smirking at Sticks' lack of knowledge about civilization. She looked back at Tails, who was looking down sadly.

She began rubbing his back. "It's okay, Tails. I know it isn't fun being sick, but I know that you pull through."

Tails shook his head. "Dat's dot the only thing bothering be," he confessed, "I'b upset dat Sonig can't be here to help. I biss him." He ended with a coughing fit.

Amy had a reassuring smile on her face. "I'm sure he'll be back in no time." She motioned Tails to lie down. "You should rest a while; it'll help you greatly."

The fox nodded before pulling the blanket up to his neck. Amy was about to leave when Tails told her something.

"Amy…I feel hot. Is it the fever?" he asked hoarsely.

Amy nodded before heading to the kitchen to find a towel. Once she did, she dampened the cloth with water before coming back to Tails, placing it on his head. The feeling stung in Tails' mind, but soon was able to get used to it. It felt relaxing now; the towel cooling his fever down, allowing him to go to sleep easier.

Sticks came back from outside after she got over the 'tractor beam tissues' phobia, and saw Tails slumbering peacefully in his bed. It was adorable...although she wasn't a fan of that. She sat beside Amy who was keeping a watchful eye on the ill fox, making sure he slept soundly.

"At least he's fine for now," Sticks positively concluded. "How long do you think it'll take for him to get better?"

Amy glanced at her best friend. "I'm not really sure, but I'd say about a week…maybe less." She caressed her palm across Tails face, smiling. "But what matters is that we'll be there to take good care of him, right?"

Sticks nodded in agreement, motioning Amy to stand back up, glancing at the door.

"He should take medicine, shouldn't he?" Sticks asked.

Amy thought about it; Tails' fever didn't cool down as fast as she thought, and his nose was just as stuffy as ever.

Amy figured she was right. "Sure, Sticks. I'll head to town and but some."

She picked up her bag and was heading for the door. She turned around to face her BFF before she went outside.

"In case he wakes up while I'm gone, do you think you can keep him company until I come back?"

Sticks nodded, taking the question as an order. "Yes, Miss Rose. You can count on me." She said quietly to avoid waking Tails.

Amy smiled as she left; knowing the young fox was in good hands before heading to the town.

* * *

><p><em>Some Time Later…<em>

Amy had arrived back with the medicine. Once she got back inside, she was surprised to find that Tails hadn't woken since she went to get medicine. Speaking of medicine, she got a white bottle from the bag before heading over to Tails' bed; sitting beside Sticks, she began softly shaking him to rouse him.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," she whispered, "I brought medicine for you."

Tails eyes slowly opened, before he sat up on his bed with some assistance. He glanced at the bottle, taking it for inspection. He tried taking the lid off and smelling it, but that caused him to scrunch his face in disgust.

"It smells terrible," he croaked. "Do I really hab to take dis?"

Amy stared at him impatiently; here Tails was refusing to take what can help him get better faster.

"If you don't take this medicine you'll stay sick longer than you'd like to be!" She took back the bottle from Tails' hands, hearing him cough as she did so.

Tails was beginning to pout; they say the smell is always worse than the taste, but he didn't believe it this time. He saw the spoon filled with the medicine and turned his head away, refusal evident even further.

Amy allowed Sticks to take a more forceful approach.

"Tails, if you aren't going to willingly take this," the badger warned, "I'll have to pry that mouth of yours open for you; or would you rather be a baby about it?"

That struck a chord. Tails turned around not with pout, but with a guilty expression on his face. He glanced at the spoon once again, the girls facially encouraging him to take it.

Obediently, Tails opened his mouth so Amy could give him the medicine. She smiled as she pulled out the spoon, allowing him to swallow; he stuck out his tongue from the bad taste in his mouth, but thankfully there was a glass of water prepared for him, which he gladly drank.

After that little session was over, Amy rubbed Tails' back again. "She didn't mean it, Tails. You gave us no choice."

"I'b sorry," he apologized, "You were just trying to help…he…Ha…H'CHEEW!" He had another sneezing fit as he grabbed another tissue, blowing his runny nose once again.

Sticks tried to console him, "At least you'll get better quicker now, huh?"

It seemed to have worked as Tails began to faintly smile to them. He suddenly reached out to them, silently asking for a hug. Amy and Sticks gladly accepted the invitation, wanting him to be happy.

When the three broke away, Tails looked at the girls, happily smiling.

"Danks for taking care of me," Tails thanked, still a bit stuffy.

"You're welcome."

Just then the door suddenly opened, revealing Sonic holding the Tidal Crystal. The hedgehog looked towards the others' direction, and was instantly over Tails' bed smiling.

"Hey, little buddy! Did you miss me?" he greeted while giving Tails a playful ruffle on his head, making him grin.

Sonic glanced towards Amy and Sticks, giving Tails a side hug while doing so.

"Thanks for staying with him. I'm glad he had you girls around while I was gone." He looked at Amy smirking. "Next time Tails is sick during a mission, let ME have some time with him. A Crystal just isn't the same thing y'know!"

Everyone laughed at the joke before Amy and Sticks left the two alone for the rest of the day.

Within a few days, Tails' health improved with the help of Sonic by his side. He would finally leave his bed to tackle the challenges Eggman laid out before him once again. Tails was glad he got better, but he couldn't have done it so quickly without his friends…his family.


	18. Crystal Challenge

**Quick note to the one who requested this story: If you want me to make a story with original characters, they have to be fitting for the Sonic Boom universe and not completely ridiculous; I can tell just by the names you gave them. Thank you, and enjoy.**

**This is a request by Christian Ape99**

**It involves Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.**

* * *

><p>Eggman's lair was up and ready once morning broke to the sky. Orbot and Cubot were currently on their way to their creator under his orders, orders to chat with him in his office.<p>

The two didn't know what to expect from the evil genius, but they knew for sure that whatever it is it's bound to be an evil plot to discuss.

The two robots entered the office, standing before the desk of Doctor Eggman.

"You called us, sir?" Orbot asked.

He watched as Eggman put down his drink he was currently having, and sat straightly at them.

"Yes, Orbot," the man confirmed, an evil grin on his face. "I've recently had my brain struck by lightning," he said pointing at his head.

Cubot quickly commented, "I don't see any scorch marks. Are you in any pain?"

Eggman glared at the yellow lackey, "No, you nincombot! I meant I had a brilliant idea!"

Seeing as Cubot got the hint, he turned on his monitor to reveal the Sun Crystal he had stolen back in the temple.

"Sonic really wants this Crystal so badly, so I thought that maybe we can make a deal between each other."

Orbot was confused. "Why would you want to willingly give up the Sun Crystal, boss? Wouldn't that give Sonic an advantage against you?"

Eggman looked back to him, "Yes, I am aware of that. That is why I'm going to give that blue rodent a fair challenge." He looked back to the screen, rubbing his hands together in delight. "I want you two to send this message to Sonic and his friends." He handed them a slip of paper with his writing on it. "It'll let him know his prize is waiting for him. Are your orders clear?"

Cubot responded, "Since when have the orders been opaque?" before being kicked out the door along with Orbot. "Sheesh, that guy can't take a joke, can he? And it was from a good show back then."

Eggman chuckled as he looked at his schematics of the barren island.

"Like flies following a light. Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p>Sonic and Knuckles were currently in Tails' workshop, helping him check for damages to the plane.<p>

"Just when we were having a nice flight, a meteor just happens to come down and hit us," Tails said, annoyed by what happened.

"Maybe they didn't like the fact that we can fly too?" Knuckles joked; he only got a glare in return. "Okay okay, I'll shut up." The echidna turned away from the fox, inspecting the tail of the plane. "You never laugh when I say it anyway."

Sonic smiled at his big friend. "Don't worry, Knuckles. He's just not into it right now; give him a minute and he'll be fine."

It was then they saw Orbot and Cubot come through the door.

Sonic sighed, "What do you two want?"

Orbot held out a piece of paper. "All we came to do is to give you this," he said and Tails took the paper. "We don't know why, but the boss wants you to read it." Tails locked his eyes on the words. Both robots then left and Orbot said, "We'll see you soon!"

Tails' face went from confused, to surprised, to excitement.

"Guys, Eggman's offering us a chance to get the Sun Crystal back!"

Sonic and Knuckles quickly looked at the paper, although Knuckles glared and looked away; he remembered he couldn't read for some odd reason, and never knew why.

"It says here that he's challenging us to race against another team, linked together while one is blindfolded."

Sonic looked at his companions in determination, "I guess it's time we got back what _he_ stole. Let's get going!"

He was replied with Tails and Knuckles giving him a look.

"What?"

Sonic glanced at the plane and soon realized, "Oh yeah, the plane's damaged…let's fix the plane then!"

After Tails rolled his eyes in amusement, the trio was left with the task of fixing the plane, much to their disappointment.

* * *

><p>Eggman sighed as he waited on the evil island in his eggmobile.<p>

"Where are those nitwits? I thought you two said they'd be here as soon as you got back!"

Just then he saw Tails' plane swoop in towards the lair, hovering in place before touching down.

"Speak of the devil, about time," he said.

Sonic stepped forward, seriousness on his face which the mad doctor rarely saw.

"Cut the humor, Egg Face. You wanted us to compete for the Crystal, didn't you?"

"It's Egg_**man**_," the doctor corrected, "and yes; I did want you to compete. The track should be ready just about…now!"

Metal plates surrounding the lair on the rocks revealed the track, covered in some sort of mud and electrical fences on the sides.

"Follow me down to the bottom, and we'll get ourselves ready.

Everyone acknowledged Eggman's order and headed down to the bottom of the island, where three heavily armored minions awaited. Both teams were linked together by shackles to their legs, bonded together by strong wire. Sonic was in the middle, while Knuckles and Tails were on opposite ends.

Eggman looked at Team Sonic. "Now then, have you three chosen the blindfolded teammate?"

"Yes we have," Sonic announced, "Tails has volunteered to be blindfolded."

He saw the doctor nod, before taking a black cloth, and wrapping it around Tails' eyes obscuring his vision.

"Okay, little buddy," Sonic whispered, "just try to follow our direction the best you can."

Tails smiled. "You can count on me, Blue Leader."

Everyone got to their chosen track sides as Eggman watched from above.

"Ready…" he started the countdown, "Set…" the teams readied their first step, "Go!"

Team Sonic and Team Eggman raced across the muddy, sticky track, slowly making progress while navigating through obstacles, guiding their blinded player, and avoiding the electric fences. Tails nearly hit one, but was able to stop just in time.

The mud forced each team to slow down their pace, while the various obstacles—some safe and some deadly—kept getting in the way.

Halfway through the race while crawling through tunnels, Knuckles had a bad feeling about this event.

"Sonic," he whispered, "why would Eggman risk giving us the Crystal? Knowing him he'd use it for an evil plot. Something's wrong."

"You may be right…ironically," Sonic noted, earning a non-amused stare, "But we have to keep moving."

Tails suddenly interrupted from behind him, "What'd you say? You're whispering and I'm waiting for direct- ow!" He crawled into a wall by accident.

Both Sonic and Knuckles chuckled.

"Sorry 'bout that, buddy," he apologized. "Let's keep moving."

Both teams were now close to the lair's entrance, the Sun Crystal sitting on a circular stand at the end.

"There is it!" Sonic shouted, prompting everyone to try moving faster.

"Uh, which direction is it?" Tails asked, "Oh wait, never mind I got it."

The other team was getting close as well, but one of them hit the electric fence, stalling progress. Team Sonic finally got out of the mud, crossing the finish line. The trio cheered in accomplishment, while Eggman was pouting up above.

Tails was able to take his blindfold off, and he was greeted with brightness.

"Whoa! The light, it's blinding!" he playfully shouted, "Someone call the hospital!"

After his little act, everyone laughed and ran towards the Crystal…only for it to disappear once they touched it.

"What the what?" Sonic commented, before all three found themselves in a cage rising from the floor.

He heard Eggman laughing like a maniac, gliding down from above in front of them.

The evil genius grinned at them, resting his fist on his cheek. "I'll be honest; I didn't think you'd actually fall for this trick!"

Knuckles glared angrily, "What's the big idea, Egghead!?"

"The big idea, my friend, is that I have lured you into a trap! Once you inevitably reached the Crystal hologram, you'd be just the right targets for shooting practice!"

Sonic didn't get the last part. "Targets for who's shooting practice?"

Eggman tugged his mustache as he rose back to the air. "Why, Plasmabot's shooting practice!"

The mech in question appeared from behind the lair's wall. It was blue in color, its arms loaded with plasma cannons, a durable hide, and photon bombs on its shoulders.

"Argh…Plasmabot," Eggman scolded, "use the door next time!"

"Anyone else feeling déjà vu here?" Sonic asked.

Tails noticed Plasmabot's chest; it had a yellow glow, believing it to be the power source, and what they were looking for.

"The Sun Crystal's in his chest!"

Eggman glared at the fox. "Oh, you just _had_ to spoil everything didn't you? Plasmabot, fire your cannons!" The robot did as commanded and began charging up.

"Uh, Knuckles," Sonic whispered, "Can't you bend these bars?"

The echidna mentally kicked himself for not remembering, and quickly grabbed the bars, prying them apart. Sonic and Tails could fit through, but Knuckles was too big.

The dynamic duo got into a fighting stance. "Alright, Plasmabot," Sonic announced slyly, "Time to…time to…nah, I got nothing for plasma jokes. Let's fight!"

The fight began; Sonic speeding around the robot in an attempt to confuse it, while Tails flew up and landed on top of it, going for the Crystal in its chest.

Sonic made his first attack move, spin-dashing the armor very hard, only to fall back as if he were a pinball.

"What happened," he wondered. "His armor didn't do that before."

As cannons shot creating small craters, and spin-dashes rammed into the durable armor; Knuckles was still in the cage prying some bars apart to join in.

Sonic kept hitting the robot, but Tails noticed it wasn't doing anything because of the Crystal's power.

"Sonic, you can't put a dent in it. Help me open this!" He shouted, before being pushed off by one of the robot's arms. "Never mind; this thing is smart, surprisingly."

"Hey," Eggman said from the side-lines. "Don't go insulting my robot like that! Even machines can be smart…sometimes."

Anyway, Knuckles was finally out of the cage, heading for the battle scene. Tails noticed him, and looked at the chest of Plasmabot; everything clicked together

"Knuckles, go for its chest! Sonic, you need to distract him, and fast!"

Sonic looked at Tails, smugly grinning. "Fast?" he questioned, "I was born that way, buddy!"

He sped up, running up the side of the robot, landing on its head.

"Hi, Plasmabutt! Up here!"

The hedgehog felt himself get shaken around, as the robot was practically a bull for the bull rider.

Knuckles, seeing as Plasmabot was focusing on Sonic, began climbing up the metal hide before reaching his place to punch.

"This robot's about to find out," Knuckles stated, "why they call me Knuckles!"

He immediately started pounding the chest, the metal breaking open slowly.

After a minute of tension, the Crystal was finally accessible, but Knuckles was shoved off before he could reach it, and Sonic was becoming boring to the big mech.

"Okay guys," Sonic commanded, "Let's bring him down to our level!"

He activated his Enerbeam, latching onto Plasmabot as he attempted to pull him down. Tails and Knuckles got the idea and began latching their own beams to the robot as well. Together they successfully brought the mech to the ground, stunning it.

Tails quickly jumped onto the chest, pulling the Crystal out, and the robot shut down.

"Alright, we did it!" he cheered, "If you don't mind Eggman, we'll be taking this with us now; it'll make up for what happened last time too!" And the trio jumped in the plane, flying away from Eggman's lair.

Eggman looked on, furious about the outcome. "Why can't I win for once!? Now I'll have to find another Crystal somewhere else!" He raised his fists in the air, rage in his eyes. "I hate that hedgehog, _and_ his friends!"

* * *

><p>Back at Tails' workshop, Tails was putting the Sun Crystal in a secret vault.<p>

"There we go; that should keep it safe from anyone else who wants it for evil."

"Y'know, little buddy…I'm glad Eggman tricked us for once." Sonic admitted.

"Really? Why?"

Sonic smiled, "Because we got a Crystal in the process, and I got to spend some fun time with you two."

Tails smiled, silently agreeing with his best friend. He felt Sonic ruffle his hair playfully, making him giggle.

"You're a great friend, Sonic. I know I've said that a lot but seriously, you are."

"He's right," Knuckles added, "I couldn't ask for a better sidekick."

Sonic grinned smugly, "In your dreams, Knucklehead."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a challenge for you: Can you guess the cartoon Cubot was referencing? Leave an answer in the reviews! Story 20 will reveal the name!<strong>


	19. Sisterly Love

**This is a request by BALTO1**

**It involves Tails and Amy**

* * *

><p>It was nighttime once again, and the billions of stars appeared over the horizon, beautifully twinkling with life. Tails sometimes liked to gaze at the stars as it made him feel at peace, with no worries about loss or suffering. Tonight he decided to look at them again, but it'll be different this time.<p>

Tails sat on the cold sand of the beach, his namesakes waving behind him slowly. His thoughts were quiet, only focusing on what's above. Ever since he had that nightmare, he felt the need to watch the stars more often, as he believed it would help him sleep better.

Tails wasn't aware of someone behind him walking towards his spot, until he heard a female voice interrupt his train of thought.

"Tails?" the voice said, making him turn around; thankfully it was Amy he saw and not a monster.

Amy had concern in her eyes, looking through Tails' expression and found peace, yet she also saw a hint of pain and fear.

"Tails, how long have you been out here for? It's cold outside."

Tails' mood hardly changed.

"It's okay, Amy," he reasoned. "I'm used to it."

He looked back up to the stars. He felt the female hedgehog's presence beside him, and with the way her body was positioned she must be gazing at the stars too.

"Aren't they pretty?" he asked, "They look so calm up there, and they light up the sky like Christmas lights."

Amy stared at the clustered lights, picturing Tails' description in her mind.

"Yeah, they sorta do," she said, "It reminds me of last Christmas in fact; it was always a special time."

Tails soon looked away from the stars and directed his attention to Amy, suspicion on his face.

"How come you're here? I thought you'd be at home asleep."

Amy frowned a bit. "Well, Sonic…told me about what you do at night, and he said you do it more often than usual; he didn't think of it much, so I came here to check on you."

Tails looked away undignified, "So…you know about my…"

"Nightmare?" Amy finished, "Yes, I do."

She saw Tails look down, knowing he felt uncomfortable with her knowing what happened. She wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't think of you less because of that; you're still my friend, nightmare or not."

Tails looked up at her, and to his relief she showed truth on her face; he let himself get closer for comfort.

"Can you watch the stars with me?" he asked.

Amy smiled. "Sure, Tails; anything to make sure you're okay."

Tails looked at her smugly. "You sound just like Sonic."

"Hey, I can care about you, can't I?"

They both laughed quietly as they set their sights back on the stars. They spent many minutes pointing out constellations, talking about what might be out there in space, and even looking at the moon for a while.

Just then, both of them saw a comet pass by.

"Wow, Tails, a shooting star! At least this time it isn't as close to us."

Tails giggled and closed his eyes; he had made a wish he hoped would come true. After opening his eyes, he noticed Amy wishing as well.

"You wished for something nice?" he asked.

"You could say that," Amy replied.

Sometime later, after continuing their activities, Amy noticed that Tails hadn't said anything recently, and that he wasn't moving. She looked down, and saw the young fox lying on her legs, snoring in his sleep.

Amy couldn't help but think, _'He looks so adorable when he's snoozing'_, before carefully picking him up from the sand, holding him in a bridal position.

The door to Tails' house opened, revealing the two friends and Amy gently placed Tails in his makeshift bed, covering him with a blanket. The little genius seemed to relax, smiling as the warmth of home overcame him. Before she left to go back to her house, she whispered something to the young fox…

"Goodnight, Tails. See you tomorrow."

Amy knew that Sonic and Tails had a brotherly relationship; now she has a feeling why. If Sonic isn't around when Tails needs him, she'll come and help whenever she can.


End file.
